Question d'honneur
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Ma première fanfic sans Jack ! Owen et Ianto  et un peu Gwen  partent en mission, peu de temps après le départ soudain de Jack, fin de la saison 1.
1. Une bijouterie très spéciale !

_Merci à ma super bêta **Evalyre **et à RTD /BBC d'avoir inventé ces personnages qui, au fond, appartiennent à qui veut bien ^^_

**Début** : Owen et Ianto vont en mission, peu de temps après leur affrontement dans l'épisode "Captain Jack Harkness", saison 1. Jack est parti.

* * *

- Owen, donne-moi ta position !

- Huh…le missionnaire sans doute, classique mais efficace. Et surtout confortable.

- Owen !

- C'est bon, on peut plaisanter, non? Je dirais à 2.5 mètres au dessus de toi. Tu n'es pas dépaysé, dis-moi? Tu as l'habitude d'être en dessous non? Enfin, tu avais l'habitude…Ianto?

- …

- Allez fais pas ta sucrée, réponds ! Ianto ?

Owen croisa les genoux, tant bien que mal. Il posa sa mallette sur ses cuisses car l'étroitesse de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui permettait pas de prendre ses aises. De chaque côté, il pouvait sentir le contact dur et froid du mur en béton brut. Owen était prisonnier d'une cellule pas plus large que ses frêles épaules, et aussi haute qu'un pigmée, 1.50 m, grand max, estima le médecin. Plongé dans le noir absolu, Owen respira profondément pour éviter une éventuelle crise de claustrophobie.

- Ianto ? Bordel…Je suis en tailleur, là, pas du tout confortable pour le coup!

Owen fouilla dans la mallette et trouva sa lampe torche. L'inspection de l'endroit fut des plus brèves, rien autour de lui sinon quatre murs gris et nus. Aucune arrivée d'air visible. Owen tiqua. Pas bon du tout. Et Ianto qui ne répondait pas.

Jack avait disparu depuis trois semaines, juste après son réveil d'entre les morts, suite à son duel avec Abbadon. Trois semaines au cours desquelles Owen et Ianto, ainsi que leurs collègues féminines, restées à la base ce coup-ci, avaient dû s'organiser autrement et continuer à travailler sans l'autorité naturelle de leur chef. Passés la colère, l'incompréhension et le sentiment d'abandon, les jeunes membres de l'équipe s'étaient finalement résignés à poursuivre leurs missions vaille que vaille. Ils n'étaient plus à une facétie près de la part de leur énigmatique patron. Et puis, Owen, sans se l'avouer, avait trouvé l'idée de bosser un peu à son rythme assez alléchante. Ce qu'il aima moins, ce fut Gwen, qui n'avait pas perdu de temps pour s'autoproclamée calife à la place du calife.

De quel droit osait-elle briguer un poste qui devait logiquement lui être alloué à lui, Owen Harper?

C'était vrai quoi? Il était le plus ancien de tous et vraisemblablement le plus indispensable de par sa noble fonction. Et le plus cool, enfin dans le registre « doc sympa et ouvert d'esprit ».

Gwen … Quelle parvenue! Quelle chipie !

Cependant, le médecin réalisa vite, qu'au fond, la situation ne lui déplaisait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas l'âme d'un leader permanent. Et que travailler sous le commandement de la jeune femme valait bien quelques compensations. Comme celle de pouvoir chambrer à loisir le teaboy, et en profiter pour régler ses comptes. Ledit teaboy se rappelait encore à son souvenir même dans son sommeil : Une certaine douleur à l'épaule le faisait parfois grogner. La relation entre lui et le jeune gallois avait atteint un nouveau cap. Difficile à dire si leur prise de position respective, et conflictuelle, lors de l'ouverture de la Faille, n'allait pas leur revenir en pleine figure au moment où ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y attendrait.

Owen l'avait traité de larbin. Ianto lui avait tiré dessus, le touchant à l'épaule alors qu'il installait la pièce maîtresse du régénérateur de Faille. La chienlit qui en avait résulté était encore dans tous les esprits. La mutinerie d'une équipe soudée contre son chef. L'apocalypse évitée de justesse. La haine subite du médecin pour Jack, les balles qu'il lui avait logées en pleine tête, fou de rage et de désespoir. La mort drôlement longue de Jack. Le pardon de ce dernier. Le retour à une vie relativement normale. Et le départ précipité de l'agaçant immortel.

- Owen?

La voix chaude du jeune gallois l'arracha à ses pensées.

- Oui, Ianto? Tu faisais quoi? Je t'appelle depuis une plombe!

- Je t'entends à peine, Owen. Je suis dans une sorte de gaine d'aération. J'ai froid.

- Te plains pas, hein! Je n'ai pas un seul souffle d'air. Je ne me donne pas plus de trois heures avant de m'asphyxier pour l'éternité, si tu ne me sors pas de là ! Ianto?

- On va trouver un moyen. Le problème c'est que c'est rudement étroit comme tunnel, je n'arrive pas à plier les jambes pour ramper, ni les bras. Le bon côté c'est que tout cet air frais doit venir de quelque part. Il faut que j'avance en faisant le serpent…

- C'est moi qui aurais dû atterrir où tu es , je suis plus svelte, je fais attention à ma ligne au moins, se moqua Owen. Et tu aurais été à ton aise, ici, dans cette grotte d'ours mal léché.

- Owen !

- Oui?

- Owen?

- Bordel, je t'entends Ianto! Réponds-moi !

Owen eut soudain très chaud. Pas juste. Ianto se plaignait du froid et lui n'avait pas de quoi se calmer les sens et économiser son énergie.

- Ianto?

- Owen ! Je vois quelque chose au bout. C'est loin. Impossible de dire ce que c'est mais ça bouge, ça oscille de gauche à droite. Mais je ne vois pas ce que c'est.

- Continue d'avancer, Ianto et fais vite, implora Owen, anxieux.

- C'est ce que je fais, mais je vais mettre des heures à cette cadence.

- Non, pas question, tu te magne et tu la ferme !

- Toujours pas de liaison avec les filles?

- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, c'est ma vie privée.

- Liaison satellite, idiot.

- Tu as oublié ton sens de l'humour aujourd'hui, tu l'as laissé où? Ou bien est-ce Jack qui est parti avec?

- Owen!

- Ok. Non, c'est mort. Aucun signal de la Base. On a dû tomber bien bas…

- Parle pour toi.

- Ah là c'est mieux. Car tu te trompes, tu es plus bas que moi… Comment on a fait pour se retrouver là? J'aimerais bien savoir.

- Moi aussi.

_Une heure plus tôt, au Hub._

- Pic de Faille détecté à St-Mary Street, Boutique de luxe, faut faire vite, les garçons, il est 10h37, heure de grande affluence.

- Bon sang, que fait Gwen? Tosh , tu vas nous guider, je vais sur place avec Ianto.

- D'accord , Owen. Je préviens Gwen pour qu'elle vous rejoigne.

- Pense à lui rappeler que malgré son statut de pseudo chef, elle ne peut pas nous les briser comme Jack, elle a des comptes à nous rendre.

- Pourquoi? Parce que c'est une femme?

Tosh avait parlé durement.

- Non, ma douce Tosh, parce qu'elle n'est pas notre chef, tout bêtement. On la laisse jouer un peu mais au moindre faux pas elle rétrograde, ok?

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle partageait un peu l'avis de son médecin adorable. Gwen n'en faisait qu'à sa tête depuis son arrivée à Torchwood.

Elle osait remettre constamment en cause l'autorité de Jack. Elle s'autorisait tout ce que les autres, pourtant là bien avant elle, n'osaient que très rarement faire. Comme de discuter une décision du boss, ou ne pas respecter les horaires de travail. Enfin à quelques minutes près. Owen, par exemple, était toujours un peu lent à la détente le matin mais drôlement disponible et infatigable dès que le travail devenait intéressant.

Tosh sourit en pensant à Owen. A celui du matin, les yeux en amandes, la bouche fine et boudeuse et les cheveux en voie de coordination aléatoire. Un charme fou!

- Ianto, amène tes fesses! Je vais te montrer comment travaille un vrai pro…

Le sourire aux lèvres, Owen Harper décocha un clin d'œil à l'informaticienne, qui essayait de joindre Gwen. Mais elle répondit au docteur gouailleur en rougissant jusqu'au front.

Sans Jack pour les discipliner, ils avaient plus ou moins l'impression de vivre une récréation prolongée. Ils travaillaient toujours avec rigueur et professionnalisme mais l'ambiance était différente. Tosh appréciait ce climat léger mais elle se faisait du souci pour Jack et naturellement Jack lui manquait. Elle espérait de plus en plus souvent, depuis quelques jours, que leur fantôme de patron revienne au bercail, avec son sourire rassurant et son humour corsé qui la faisait pourtant rire.

Owen et Ianto ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver sur St-Mary Street, muni chacun d'une mallette high tech et d'un stun gun. Owen conduisait le SUV dès que l'occasion se présentait. C'est-à-dire presque tout le temps. Il refusait que Gwen risquât sa vie au volant d'un tel bolide. Prétexte des plus hypocrites, il est vrai. Mais Owen ne s'embarrassait jamais de longs discours pompeux, et superflus. De temps à autre, il se disputait la place de conducteur avec l'amateur de belles voitures qu'était Ianto. Et de temps en temps , il lui octroyait le suprême privilège de jouer les chauffeurs de maître.

Pauvre Ianto Jones. Abandonné par son chef si « spécial ». Un chef qui n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser sur la bouche après trois jours passés dans la mort, sans s'être brossé les dents. Owen avait bizarrement eu cette pensée saugrenue lorsque Jack était revenu à la vie. Ce fut la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé en voyant son patron et le teaboy s'embrasser. Étrangement. Une pirouette caustique pour ne pas se laisser surprendre trop vite par le remords et le soulagement. Owen Harper, aussi pudique avec lui-même qu'avec les autres.

Ianto Jones avait été amené à « remplacer » Jack lors des missions. Et, visiblement, il ne détestait pas un peu d'action dans son ordinaire. Il lui fallait au moins cela pour ne pas penser au vide laissé par le Capitaine. Un vide abyssal, tant au Hub que dans le cœur de chaque membre de Torchwood.

Un abysse sans fond pour lui, Ianto, qui luttait pour ne pas devenir fou de douleur. Une chance pour lui que Gwen ait su prendre les choses en main. Ianto appréciait beaucoup la jeune femme dynamique et volontaire. Elle pouvait parfois se montrer agaçante mais impossible de lui en vouloir plus d'une minute. Son humanité séduisait le jeune homme. Comme elle avait séduit Jack, qui s'y connaissait bigrement en humanité.

- Magne-toi Ianto!

Le médecin courut à travers les rayons d'une bijouterie dont l'alarme cinglante faisait trembler les murs du bâtiment tout entier.

Ianto, à l'entrée du magasin, n'entendit pas son collègue l'appeler. Il préféra rester en retrait au cas où les murs bourdonnants finissent par ne plus gémir et ne s'effondrent sur eux. Ils avaient fait évacuer les lieux. Ianto inspecta soigneusement le plafond du rayon central. Il entendit Tosh lui indiquer la positon de l'alarme qu'il déverrouilla aussitôt. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le silence enfin revenu, ils allaient pouvoir progresser en douceur.

Owen était déjà arrivé dans l'arrière boutique du premier étage. Il examina chaque recoin de la pièce, le visage crispé, déçu de ne rien trouver. Car selon Tosh, il avait les pieds posés sur la source même du pic de Faille. Mais rien autour de lui ne lui semblait suspect. Il appela son collègue, resté en bas.

- Ianto, tu fais quoi? Tu cherches une bague pour ta grand-mère?

Un grésillement, puis la voix familière de Ianto résonna dans son oreille.

- Oui, et au passage je te conseille de redescendre immédiatement, Owen. Le plafond menace de s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre.

Ianto avait repéré les nombreuses fissures qui zébraient le plafond en question. Il se dirigea en toute logique vers les étages inférieurs.

- Fais vite, Owen!

Owen, pas plus têtu que d'ordinaire, ignora les consignes de Ianto. Il ne repartirait pas bredouille. Pas question ! Il se positionna vers la porte, pour réduire les risques au maximum, mais il continua de scruter le plancher fragmenté qui allait tôt ou tard donner raison à Ianto. Quelque chose le persuadait que la solution se trouvait là, devant lui. Mais où?

Au moment où sa raison lui dictait de faire demi tour, il aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il se serait giflé pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Pure perte de temps que de garder les yeux baissés, comme lui disait sa mère, sa « génitrice » pour être précis. Un coup d'œil en l'air et il vit un tourbillon noirâtre qui avait percé le plafond de l'étage et qui, grosso modo, fonçait droit sur lui.

- Oups, dit-il les dents serrées avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Owen se retrouva dans l'antichambre de la mort qui le menaçait si Ianto ne se dépêchait pas. Comment s'était-il retrouvé emmuré vivant dans une si petite prison de béton? Et pourquoi Ianto crapahutait-il à 9 pieds en dessous? Owen comprit vite. La malin teaboy avait dû se planquer au sous sol. Mais son sort ne valait pas mieux que le sien. Seulement le médecin aurait préféré ramper dans un tunnel, aussi étroit et glacial fut-il, que de rester condamné à l'immobilité la plus totale. Lui qui ne tenait jamais en place, ce piège était la pire des tortures mentales et physiques.

Impatient, Owen sentit l'angoisse le saisir. Il ne devait surtout pas lâcher Ianto. Il leur fallait accorder leur violon au plus vite.

- Ianto? Tu avances ou tu fais du sur place?

Un nouveau grésillement puis la voix rassurante de son collègue siffla dans son oreillette.

- J'y suis presque, Owen. Tiens bon. La chose qui bougeait ressemble à une trappe que l'air fait trembler. Je vois une lumière à travers.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Il a vu la lumière ! Il va être plus éclairé, désormais!

- Très drôle. Et toi ça va?

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, teaboy. Fais ce que tu as à faire et trouve-moi une arrivée d'air, tu seras bien brave, ok?

Owen eut du mal à dissimuler son malaise. Son corps recroquevillé lui faisait mal et l'idée de mourir à petit feu le tétanisait. Il palpa à nouveau les murs poussiéreux à la recherche d'une infime brèche, synonyme de lien vers l'extérieur, mais il lui fut impossible d'explorer le mur sur lequel il était adossé.

_« j'aurais dû faire plus de gym à l'école » _se dit-il, ricanant nerveusement.

- Owen !

- Oui?

- Je vois une lueur derrière la trappe et j'entends du bruit. On dirait que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Quoi? Tu entends des voix maintenant?

- Clairement. Il y a du monde de l'autre côté. C'est inespéré.

- Dis au comité d'accueil de faire court et de me sortir de là, tu veux?

- Tu peux compter sur moi. J'y suis presque. Bon sang, mon costume est fichu.

Owen ne renchérit pas de suite. Il savoura le fait que Ianto fasse une remarque sur sa précieuse toilette. C'était un signe que les choses s'arrangeaient. Mais Owen restait Owen, en toutes circonstances.

- Jack t'en achètera un tout beau tout neuf et il assistera aux essayages. Dès qu'il reviendra.

- S'il daigne revenir.

La remarque étonna le jeune médecin.

- Pourquoi ne reviendrait-il pas? Elle est forte celle-là.

- Parce qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi il est parti. Ni pour qui? Ni comment? Ni pour combien de temps?

- Doucement, Ianto. Un mystère de plus concernant Jack. Si Jack Harkness est vraiment son nom. On ne sait rien de lui, alors une énigme de plus, tu penses. Mais je crois comprendre pourquoi tu te fais du souci.

- Tu as fini? Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de lui, tu n'es pas d'accord?

- Si, pour une fois. Je pense que ça ne nous réussit pas de parler de Jack. Alors?

- J'entends beaucoup de voix, mais combien sont-ils? Et que font-ils ici?

- Pose LA bonne question, Ianto. En l'occurrence, combien de temps encore avant que vous me sortiez de là?

Owen sentait sa nuque se raidir et ses jambes s'engourdir sévèrement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Doux Jésus!

- Qui est-ce?

- Hey, vous allez bien?

Owen soupira d'aise.

- Si je comprends bien, ils te voient enfin?

- Yep. Je descends. Merci, non inutile, madame. Ça va aller. Je vais y arriver. Ah…merci, merci beaucoup. Je suis Ianto Jones, j'étais dans la bijouterie annexe au moment de l'effondrement et…

- Ianto? Tu feras ton CV plus tard. Tu as un sauvetage à faire, souviens-toi!

- Où sommes-nous exactement? Se renseignait Ianto.

- Au 18, dans ma brasserie, monsieur Jones.

- Bien. Mon collègue est pris dans les blocs, il faut l'aider immédiatement. Il va manquer d'air.

- Oh mon dieu!

- Par où faut-il commencer, m'sieur Jones? Nous avons tout ce qu'il faut ici!

Ianto fut vite entouré de bras volontaires et forts. Il compta six personnes en tout. Deux femmes d'un certain âge, pour ne pas dire d'un âge certain, et quatre hommes en pleine forme. Leur enthousiasme ne suffit pas à le rassurer.

- C'est le problème. Impossible de le localiser avec précision et il y a bien 6 mètres de gravats devant nous, 3.5 mètres de hauteur. Et il peut aussi se trouver là, derrière le mur du bar.

- Ne vous en faites pas, jeune homme. Nous sommes assez pour en venir à bout. Moi c'est Graham Parker.

- Enchanté, monsieur P….

- Ianto !

- Arrête de crier Owen ! Economise ton oxygène. On s'occupe de toi.

- Ouais c'est ça, une partie de belote avant de vous mettre au turbin?

- Pourquoi Gwen n'est-elle pas arrivée à temps ce matin? C'est elle que tu agacerais en ce moment, soupira Ianto, avant de couper la liaison.

- Ianto? Ianto ! Enfoiré !

Owen éructa de colère. Même si Ianto avait raison et que crier ne servait strictement à rien sinon à polluer le peu d'air dont il disposait, ce n'était pas une raison pour lui couper la chique de cette façon.

- Je lui ferai bouffer sa cravate à ce gratte-papier!

Owen inspira profondément, garda les yeux fermés et attendit. Owen détestait attendre. Surtout dans une salle d'attente aussi sordide.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Où est Gwen? Si je compte sur le larbin pour me sauver, autant avaler une pilule de cyanure et c'est réglé. Ianto?

- Owen? Owen? Tu me reçois?

Le médecin crut rêver.

- Gwen ! C'est bien toi? Je suis sauvé, merci Seigneur des causes désespérées, Sainte Rita, c'est ça non?

- A qui tu parles, Owen?

- A personne. Tout va bien, Gwen, tu es là, enfin. Sors-moi de là, je t'en prie.

- Où es Ianto?

- On s'en tape ! Il est sorti d'affaire, à la brasserie Parker, à côté de la bijouterie. Le bâtiment s'est effondré et je suis emmuré je ne sais où. Je vais manquer d'air, Gwen. Fais quelque chose!

- Je rejoins Ianto. On trouvera comment te sortir de là, Owen. A tout de suite.

- Nooooooooon, Gwen ? Gwen ! Fais chier !

Owen roula des yeux et jura en cognant son poing contre le mur d'en face.

« Calme-toi, Owen Harper. Tout va bien » se dit-il, des suffocations plein la bouche.

Owen attendit. Encore et toujours. De plus en plus tendu. Le souffle court. Les idées embrouillées.

- Owen?

Le jeune homme avait posé la tête contre le mur de gauche.

- Oui. Dit-il sans force.

- On a un problème. Mais pas de panique, on va venir te chercher.

- Quelle sorte de problème? Demanda-t-il, sans s'étonner.

Aucune réponse. Sa poitrine s'oppressa.

- Ianto, quel problème?

- Trois fois rien, Owen, ne t'en fais pas.

- Gwen? Ne me ménage pas, s'il te plait. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a!

Ce fut Ianto qui osa annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Owen, les types de la brasserie ont commencé à défoncer le mur et…ils ont disparu. Un voile blanc de poussière et plus personne. Ils ont disparu avec tout leur matos, pioches, marteaux, pelles, torches…

- Et vous vous retrouvez à deux, sans aucun matos, comme deux gros nuls, c'est ça?

- Owen…

- La ferme, Gwen ! J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Owen Harper déconnecta son intercom et l'envoya contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, et pensa très fort à Diane. A sa mère aussi. A ses copains de fac. En détails. Il remontait le cours de sa courte vie et, bizarrement, il estima avoir été assez verni, dans l'ensemble.

_« Eh bien, ma route se termine ici. Jack Harkness, si je te retrouve dans l'au-delà, je t'explose les dents ! »_


	2. Les diamants éternels?

Encore merci à **Evalyre**, ma bêta, et à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review.

* * *

Chapitre 2

- On fait quoi maintenant? Demanda, Ianto, interloqué par l'attitude du médecin.

- Je vais glaner des infos chez mes potes, fit Gwen en désignant de la tête les policiers postés à l'extérieur du bâtiment dont ils avaient condamné l'accès depuis plus de 2 heures. Ensuite, ajouta la jeune femme, on avisera. De ton côté, renseigne-toi auprès de Tosh. Il nous faut le maximum d'indices et le plus rapidement possible, ok?

Ianto acquiesça et la suivit du regard lorsqu'elle sortit de la brasserie, l'air assuré. Mais il commençait à bien la connaître. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas les épaules assez larges , qu'elle n'était pas aussi solide qu'elle voulait bien le montrer. Il resta un instant, à l'observer, sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Il sourit en la voyant replacer des mèches de cheveux de jais, de façon un peu nerveuse. Un geste de visible malaise auquel elle ajouta rapidement de grands signes en direction de la bijouterie voisine.

Ianto pouvait sentir l'angoisse de la jeune femme, rien qu'en l'observant à distance, et de dos. Elle était forte, certes, et professionnelle. Mais rien à voir avec la robustesse et le commandement à toute épreuve de Jack. Lui seul possédait la réponse à presque tout. Lui seul avait les nerfs dignes d'un chef de guerre. Seul Jack pouvait dénouer cette mission avec le sourire. Ce sourire sorcier qui manquait tant, à Ianto, là, à cet instant précis. Il secoua la tête, pour chasser les pensées croustillantes qui l'assaillirent. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver au sourire de Jack. _De regretter son absence ou son efficacité, oui, mais pas de vouloir sentir ses mains sur son corps fébrile, ou de caresser ses…_

- Ianto, tu me reçois?

- Oui, Jack. Hum, Tosh, oui ?

Il entendit la jeune femme s'éclaircir la voix et s'estima chanceux d'être le seul à voir le rouge qui lui montait au front. Ianto faisait face au miroir panoramique du bar. C'est à ce moment qu'il les aperçut. Il demanda à Tosh de ne rien dire, à la grande surprise de l'informaticienne.

- Mais Ianto…

- Un instant, je te prie.

Embarrassé, le jeune homme se retourna et s'adressa avec la plus grande courtoisie possible aux deux dames assisses sur une des banquettes de la brasserie qui faisait coin.

-Euh… tout va bien, mesdames, nous sommes là. Nous avons l'habitude de ce genre de situations, il n'y a aucun danger…

- Vous avez l'habitude de voir des hommes disparaître dans des murs ? Mais quel genre de métier faites-vous donc? Vociféra la plus ridée d'entre elles, en faisant cogner son sac à main contre la table pour ponctuer chacune de ses syllabes.

Ianto garda son calme exemplaire, et leur offrit son plus beau sourire. Le plus beau après celui qu'il réserverait à son patron dès qu'il reviendrait. Il ne s'était pas encore mis d'accord avec lui-même pour sélectionner celui qui aurait le plus bel effet, mais Jack ne serait pas déçu.

- Ces braves hommes n'ont pas disparu , chère madame. Ils ont rejoint notre collègue et, croyez-moi, il est le meilleur dans ce cas précis. Les immeubles qui s'effondrent c'est toujours impressionnant mais c'est sans danger, répéta-t-il.

Ianto s'éloigna un peu des deux femmes frappées d'angoisse et jeta un œil à Gwen qui échangeait encore des informations avec deux de ses anciens collègues.

- Tosh, c'est bon, je t'écoute.

- Non, Ianto. C'est moi qui t'écoute. Où en êtes-vous? Je n'arrive pas à joindre Owen et Gwen m'a mise en stand-by.

- Tout est donc normal, Tosh. On a juste un petit problème de …dématérialisation, mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

- Ianto. J'ai eu un bug juste avant de vous voir, toi et Gwen, seuls dans la brasserie qui une seconde plus tôt était pleine de monde. Que s'est-il passé et pourquoi Owen ne répond-il pas?

La jeune femme avait peur. Ianto aussi mais il se devait de garder la tête froide. Surtout ne pas montrer son inquiétude grandissante. Il était au milieu de nulle part et ce nulle part ne correspondait à rien de connu, ni de visible par les moyens hautement sophistiqués de Torchwood. Il était dans une sacrée mélasse, pour faire court.

- Pour Owen, c'est normal, il fait la tête. Pour ce qui vient de se passer , en fait, je comptais un peu sur toi pour m'éclairer. Mais on va le sortir de là, Tosh,. Fais-moi confiance.

Ianto crut entendre Tosh rire.

- Tu ris? Demanda-t-il, sceptique.

Tosh toussota. Elle riait, effectivement.

- Tu parles comme Jack…C'est mignon.

Ianto s'énerva.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves de mignon, Tosh !

- Je …non, je pensais à lui. C'est tout, bredouilla la jeune femme, apparemment étonnée par le ton sec de son ami.

- Que peux-tu me dire sur la situation actuelle? Au lieu de perdre du temps à penser à l'Arlésienne?

- Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton, Ianto, se rebiffa Tosh. Bien, reprit-elle sans attendre quelque excuse qui ne tarderait pas à venir, tout ce que j'ai pu récolter comme données converge vers la bijouterie, je t'envoie ça tout de suite. Il y a seulement un truc que je ne m'explique pas.

Ianto l'écoutait attentivement tout en lisant les messages qu'elle lui envoyait avec la vitesse d'un ordinateur sous logiciel amphétaminique.

- Quoi? Dit-il , lapidaire, occupé à lire les données et à surveiller les deux femmes toujours assisses dans le coin qui ne le quittaient pas d'une rétine.

- Le pic de Faille a eu lieu au premier étage de la bijouterie Harvey's. Un résidu a suivi jusque dans la brasserie où vous êtes. La Faille s'est refermée d'elle-même au moment où ces pauvres hommes ont disparu. D'accord?

- Je suis toujours d'accord avec toi, Tosh, répliqua Ianto, plus calmement.

- Donc nous sommes certains que la Faille s'est refermée en emportant ces personnes, et Owen. Mais pourquoi Owen n'est-il pas localisable? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne parviens pas à lui parler via les ondes? Alors que toi , tu es joignable… Où est-il?

- Calme-toi, Tosh. On va trouver une réponse logique à tout ceci. Je peux toujours lui parler s'il daigne seulement rebrancher son intercom.

- La Faille a emporté ces hommes, Ianto. Tu réalises ce que cela veut dire? Ils sont peut-être perdus à jamais. Et si Owen l'était aussi?

La peur étranglait la voix de la jeune femme.

- Personne ne sait ce qui se passe à travers la Faille, pas même Jack. Souviens-toi, il était aussi impuissant que nous face aux conséquences qui l'ont forcé à se sacrifier, alors..

- Justement, Ianto. Jack n'est pas là. Gwen est brillante, courageuse mais elle ne détient aucune réponse, et même si l'on finissait par trouver un moyen de sauver Owen et ces hommes, qui dit que l'un d'entre nous serait aussi infaillible que Jack? Nous sommes humains. Aucun de nous n'est une énigme bondissante, qui a la frénésie de l'aventure.

- Si nous étions inutiles à Torchwood, en tant que simples humains, pourquoi Jack nous aurait-il recrutés? Et d'autres avant lui ont réussi à faire de Torchwood ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui : une organisation puissante , indépendante et efficace.

- Tu parles vraiment comme Jack, fais gaffe. Lui rappela Tosh, amusée malgré tout.

Ianto n'avait pas tort. Tosh se détendit. Mais l'idée de savoir Owen prisonnier, en manque imminent d'air, et introuvable. C'était assez préoccupant pour un seul homme.

Gwen revint à l'intérieur et s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Tosh, selon la police, il y aurait 7 personnes disparues depuis hier à 23h56 et ce matin. Le pic de Faille de la veille doit figurer sur tes écrans, vérifie, tu veux bien?

- Tout de suite, Gwen.

- A quoi ça nous avance de dater le début de l'ouverture de la Faille? Osa Ianto, doucement, et louchant sur les deux dames assisses.

Gwen lorgna discrètement sur elles et ses grands yeux s'agrandirent un peu plus. Une grimace entre la malice et la gêne se dessina sur son visage raidi par le froid.

- Disons que nous saurons si la Faille d'hier et celle de ce matin font partie de la même fournée. Si oui, on pourra gratter sur ce qui s'est passé durant toute la nuit et..

- Gwen, fit Ianto en s'approchant d'elle. Et Owen? Le temps presse.

- Je sais ! Cria-t-elle.

On appuie toujours ses arguments quand on élève la voix, même si l'on n'a aucun argument à faire valoir. Ce qui était un peu le cas de Gwen.

Ianto avait l'habitude.

- Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen de savoir où il est. Je vais recalculer nos positions exactes depuis l'effondrement jusqu'à cette brasserie. Si je peux restituer sa position exacte lorsque j'étais dans la gaine d'aération , je devrais logiquement le situer puisqu'il n'a pas pu en sortir.

- Oui, c'est logique. Pas de panique, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, clama Gwen en se retournant vers les deux statues, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Oh, mesdames, ajouta-t-elle l'air innocent, mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Tout est sous contrôle à présent.

- Je ne partirai pas sans mon fils, glapit la plus vieille.

- On nous a dit de ne pas bouger, s'excusa la plus « jeune ».

Gwen marcha vers elles, les mains enfouies dans son perfecto de cuir, et le sourire travaillé.

- Qui vous a dit de ne pas bouger d'ici? Demanda-t-elle, calmement.

- Gareth, mon gendre. Il a disparu avec les autres, dit la plus jeune, des larmes plein la voix.

Gwen continuait de leur sourire. Elle s'accroupit auprès d'elles et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de la plus jeune.

- Je m'appelle Gwen. Et vous?

- Fiona Swanson, mademoiselle.

- Maggie Parker. Mon fils est le gérant de la brasserie, piailla la plus âgée.

- Bien, Miss Fiona et Miss Maggie, cela ne sert à rien de rester assises à attendre. Vous seriez tout aussi bien au chaud chez vous. Nous vous contacterons dès que nous aurons du nouveau.

- Comment osez-vous, jeune fille? Nous sommes parents des disparus et nous ne bougerons pas d'ici, vous entendez?

Gwen secouait la tête, à la fois émue et agacée par la voix aigre de miss Maggie, cherchant une réponse cohérente et surtout pertinente qui les convaincrait de quitter les lieux. Ianto s'en chargea, sans crier gare. Il se posta devant les deux dames et leur ordonna d'un ton sec et autoritaire, mais étrangement lénifiant. Un peu à la Jack Harkness.

- Miss Fiona. Miss Maggie. Je vous somme de laisser travailler les professionnels sans plus attendre et de rentrer chez vous. Le cas échéant, je serais dans l'obligation de faire appel aux forces secrètes du Gouvernement auquel nous sommes directement rattachés. Suis-je clair?

Gwen se releva, aussitôt suivies des deux femmes, qui, sans un mot, opinèrent du chef et sortirent du bar précipitamment.

- Bien joué, Ianto. J'ai presque cru que Jack était revenu, le complimenta la jeune femme, en l'applaudissant.

- Qu'est-ce vous avez tous avec Jack? S'énerva Ianto en lui tournant le dos pour se pencher à nouveau sur ses calculs.

Observatrice, Gwen ne répondit pas à la question. Ianto savait très bien ce qu'ils « avaient tous » avec Jack. Comme lui, ils étaient en colère contre Jack. Comme lui, ils supportaient de moins en moins son absence. Comme lui, ils se sentaient un peu perdus, abandonnés. Comme à lui, Jack leur manquait, autant pour résoudre des situations critiques telles que celle-ci, que pour le reste. Surtout pour le reste.

Le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux fut rompu par l'arrivée de trois policiers, venus leur porter assistance , chargés de pioches, de marteaux, et autres boîtes à outils compactes.

- Ah ! S'exclama Gwen, soulagée.

- Voilà tout le matériel réquisitionné, agent Cooper.

- Super !

Elle les remercia et leur fit comprendre que leur présence n'était plus indispensable, en y mettant les formes et en les raccompagnant jusqu'à la sortie.

- Bon, on fait quoi, maintenant? Demanda Ianto.

- Tu as réussi à localiser Owen?

Gwen fouillait déjà dans une des boîtes à outils.

- Presque. J'envoie les infos à Tosh. D'ici on ne peut rien faire.

Gwen se releva en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, l'air entendu. Elle était de son avis, hélas.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû les renvoyer, on aurait pu leur demander de défoncer le mur, expliqua Ianto, le nez dans son palm book.

- Quoi? Tu leur aurais fait prendre le risque de disparaître à leur tour? Fit-elle, offusquée.

- Si on disparaît, nous, alors qui nous viendra en aide? Rétorqua le jeune homme, étonné de sa réaction.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Tu vois une autre solution?

- Pas pour le moment, non! Dit la jeune femme en le défiant du regard, le visage dur.

Ianto soutint son regard sans sourciller puis fit mine de vérifier à nouveau ses calculs, en s'éloignant. Choquée, Gwen se dirigea vers le mur, l'examinant de long en large avant de lever la pioche qu'elle tenait dans la main. Owen n'avait pas disparu, impossible, se disait-elle. Il était quelque part, là, dans ces murs mangeurs d'hommes et il lui fallait agir vite.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Attends ! Tosh a trouvé quelque chose !

- Quoi?

Ianto lui fit signe d'approcher et ouvrit le micro de son intercom.

- …je ne sais pas encore si c'est bien ça mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est qu'Owen n'est pas du tout à l'endroit que tu m'as désigné, Ianto.

- Comment ça? Firent en chœur les deux jeunes gens.

- C'est un déplacement du temps et non de l'espace qui le retient prisonnier. Je suis remontée jusqu'à la nuit passée et c'est là que je l'ai localisé. Au premier pic de Faille détecté à 23h56 précises.

- Impossible, je n'y comprends rien. Avoua Ianto, perplexe.

- Vous y étiez tous les deux, en fait. Cette nuit , à la bijouterie Harvey's mais seul Owen est resté coincé dans le temps. Il faut à tout prix qu'il nous contacte, cette fichue tête de mule!

- Mais les 4 hommes de la brasserie, ils sont où? Ou quand? Demanda Gwen.

- Ils sont avec Owen, coincés dans le même segment de temps. Mais pas exactement ensemble, c'est dément. Aspirés en arrière. Mais de façon aléatoire…J'ai localisé les hommes de la brasserie, très précisément mais aucune trace manifeste d'Owen.

- Voilà qui est surprenant, pour une fois, plaisanta Ianto. Alors, on fait quoi maintenant? Dit-il en fixant Gwen.

- On y va !

Gwen se redirigea vers le mur et s'apprêta à démolir le béton recouvert de papier peint aux couleurs blafardes et passées.

- Non ! Cria Ianto. Tu veux bien arrêter de prendre des risques inutiles, Gwen!

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes à la place? Attendre que le mur s'ouvre de lui-même comme la Mer Rouge devant Moïse?

Ianto lui enleva la pioche des mains et la regarda sévèrement.

- Je propose d'attendre que Tosh ait plus d'informations avant de nous sacrifier. Si Owen est coincé dans le temps et non dans l'espace, cela signifie sans doute qu'il n'est pas à court d'oxygène.

- Je ne comprends rien à rien. C'est lui-même qui t'adit qu'il manquait d'air, non?

- C'est exact. Mais peut-être que depuis qu'il nous lâché, il a progressé? Changé de place? Il faut réussir à lui parler, c'est le meilleur moyen pour savoir quel danger le menace, lui et les 4 hommes.

- Ok.

Gwen s'affala sur une des banquettes.

- De toute façon, je ne suis bonne qu'à agir, pas vrai? Je ne suis qu'une ancienne flic. Soupira-t-elle en se tenant la tête.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Gwen. Oui, Tosh , je t'écoute.

Gwen vit le visage de Ianto se durcir méchamment. Prise de panique, elle se leva et colla son oreille contre la sienne assez vite, hélas, pour entendre les dernières paroles effroyables de Tosh.

- …Owen n'est pas dans le même segment de temps que les quatre hommes. C'est confirmé. S'il l'on décide de profiter d'un éventuel résidu de Faille, il va nous falloir choisir. Ramener et sauver ces hommes et sacrifier Owen. On ne peut pas tous les sauver, il va falloir trancher. C'est horrible.

Tosh retenait des sanglots. Elle avait visiblement pris sa décision. Accepter de sacrifier Owen. Choix déontologique.

Gwen, quant à elle, semblait fortement ébranlée par la nouvelle et incapable de se prononcer. Elle sortit au grand air, sur le pas de porte, pour ne pas fléchir devant Ianto.

Les policiers à l'extérieur, toujours aussi nombreux, patientaient en refoulant les badauds en dehors du périmètre de sécurité. Le ciel se chargeait de nuages lourds et menaçants. Jack avait disparu. Et c'était au tour d'Owen de partir dans l'inconnu pour toujours. Gwen eut le cœur serré, et c'est avec stupeur, et une légère bouffée de soulagement, qu'elle entendit Ianto l'appeler.

- Gwen, viens. On va sauver Owen !

Des picotements au niveau des mollets réveillèrent Owen, l'extirpant de sa lente léthargie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la clarté de l'endroit l'aveugla presque. Bon sang, c'était donc ça le Paradis? Des rais étincelants, flamboyants, éclatants de mille feux multicolores. Du vert émeraude au rouge rubis? Du jade au blanc cristallin?

Il fut surpris de pouvoir étirer ses jambes maigres et engourdies de tout son long. Et même d'étendre ses bras, à même le carrelage blanc, sans toucher le moindre obstacle solide. Excepté un immense présentoir où étaient couchées quelques dizaines de perles nacrées qui roulèrent sur le sol, dans un ballet fracassant et mélodieux à la fois, rivière anarchique de pierres précieuses qui vint finir sa course au pied de l'escalier menant à la remise.

Owen se trouvait dans la bijouterie, au milieu des diamants, des bagues en or et des montres de luxe rutilantes. Les néons au plafond illuminaient de leur éclat criard la totalité de la grande pièce.

- Je suis riche ! Réussit-il à dire en se relevant totalement. Sa mallette posée à ses pieds, sa lampe torche à la main. C'est pas possible !

Un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et la surprise, l'incompréhension absolue, se lut sur son visage. Il faisait nuit noire.

- Ianto? Tu me reçois?

Personne.

- Fait chier !

Le médecin fit une rapide inspection des lieux et essaya encore.

- Ianto? Gwen? Tosh? Hohé du bateau, il y a quelqu'un? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel encore?

C'est alors qu'il entendit des voix, d'abord faibles puis tout à fait claires. Il n'était pas tout seul, réalisa-t-il, soulagé. Il se dirigea vers les bruits qui le conduisirent vers ce qui devait sans doute être l'atelier. Ou le secrétariat. Ou la remise du magasin. Derrière le présentoir principal, près des caisses.. Il poussa la porte en bois sculpté et découvrit trois personnes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, les yeux agrandis par la peur. Deux femmes et un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, tous plongés dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Owen dirigea sa torche sur lui-même pour leur permettre de voir son visage qu'il espéra assez rassurant.

- N'ayez pas peur. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je suis le docteur Owen Harper et je suis là pour vous sortir de ce trou.

- Vous êtes de la police? Lui demanda le jeune homme, tétanisé.

- Non, mais je collabore souvent avec elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais m'approcher et vous examiner, si vous le voulez bien, d'accord?

Devant leur consentement muet, Owen s'avança et se mit à genoux en face d'eux. Il commença par ausculter l'une des deux femmes.

- Dites-moi, comment vous appelez-vous?

- Janet Harrington. Elle, c'est Louise Morris, et voici Ewan, notre stagiaire.

- Bien. Vous m'avez l'air en pleine forme, miss Harrington.

Owen examina ensuite Louise, une ravissante rousse, la petite trentaine et le buste généreux qu'il aurait voulu explorer de bien d'autres façons moins médicales.

- Parfait, vous n'avez rien.

- Sauf la trouille de retourner en boutique, oui! Avoua Ewan lorsque le médecin s'approcha de lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien également de son côté.

- Que s'est-il passé? Vous pouvez me raconter?

- Difficile à décrire, marmonna Ewan.

- On était sur le point d'aller se coucher, Louise et moi quand Ewan, qui dort ici durant sa formation, s'est mis à crier depuis sa chambre qui se trouve à l'étage.

Le jeune homme, penaud, consentit à s'expliquer.

- J'ai soudain ressenti une violente décharge électrique dans le bas des jambes, puis à la tête. Je ne dormais pas encore, mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire ce qui a provoqué ces douleurs. Des fissures aveuglantes de plus en plus grandes ont rayé une bonne partie du plafond et y avait comme une boule noire qui tourbillonnait au milieu. Après je me suis réveillé, ici. Miss Morris est venue me chercher, elle et Madame Harrington m'ont porté jusqu'en bas. C'est là qu'on est caché depuis tout ce temps.

- Quelle heure était-il, vous vous en souvenez?

- Oui, il était exactement…

Louise n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle avait les yeux sur sa montre et le visage qui s'allongeait.

- …23h56, comme maintenant !

Owen se dépêcha de changer de conversation. Mais il vérifia sur sa montre. C'était le même son de cloche. Il était encore 23h56.

- Bien, et vous Mesdames, avez-vous vu quelque chose de similaire ou tout à fait autre chose?

- Non , mon jeune ami. Nous dormons à cet étage, la porte au fond, c'est notre chambre. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, en allant à l'étage du dessus, c'est un trou béant dans le plafond , là où Ewan dort. En fait c'est un ancien atelier que l'on aménagé en studio pour le petit.

La directrice du magasin parlait calmement, sans tremblement. Owen tentait de réfléchir le plus vite possible à ce que tous ces évènements impliquaient mais un détail le titillait. Oh, pas grand-chose. Il se demandait simplement où était passé Ianto?

- Bien, bien. Dit-il machinalement en se relevant. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre désormais, venez avec moi.

Il tendit une main galante à Madame Harrington qui l'accepta volontiers, puis il proposa la même main, un tant soit peu plus caressante à Louise. Celle-ci lui sourit et rougit. Owen regretta d'être plongé dans le noir. Il adorait voir l'effet qu'il avait sur les filles, en particulier les rousses.

Les deux femmes sortirent les premières. Ewan piaffait nerveusement. Il refusait de franchir le seuil de la porte en bois. Owen le saisit doucement par le bras et le rassura.

- Allez, Ewan. Montre-toi brave devant tes patronnes. Au fait, tu fais ce stage dans quel cadre professionnel?

Tout en lui répondant, Ewan sortit à son tour de la remise.

- Je fais des études en micromécanique. J'aimerais me spécialiser dans la réfection des montres et horloges de caractère.

- Mouais, encore des histoires de temps, de morceaux de temps, soupira Owen, plus à lui-même qu'au jeune homme.

Le magasin était tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé à la fermeture, à l'exception d'un tourniquet qui avait croisé les bras d'Owen, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Le jeune médecin s'empressa de le remettre sur roulettes. Sans nouvelles de Ianto, il commençait à paniquer légèrement.

- C'est donc à l'étage que ça se passe, n'est-ce pas, docteur?

- Oui, mais c'est terminé. Croyez-moi. Vous voyez bien qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que moi, donc pas d'assistance égale pas de dégâts majeurs. Vous avez une bonne assurance, j'imagine?

- Nous sommes dans une bijouterie, monsieur Harper. Lui fit remarquer la jolie Louise.

- Owen, appelez-moi Owen.

Cette fois-ci, Owen était aux premières loges pour voir le visage de la jeune femme s'empourprer avec délicatesse. Il lui sourit largement, en dodelinant de la tête, réjoui devant le spectacle.

- Ewan, soyez assez aimable pour vérifier que rien ne manque dans les caisses. Tenez, voici la clé.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta tandis que Louise et Madame Harrington arpentaient les rayons, pour s'assurer que tout était en place. Owen, appuyé contre une colonne à droite des caisses, épiait sans vergogne les chevilles, en bas, puis les boucles rousses, en haut, qui dépassaient des rayons. Tel un chien sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture qui est tout le temps d'accord avec tout le monde.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Madame Harrington en revenant vers le jeune homme. Owen se redressa et adopta une posture attentive et professionnelle. Si ce n'est ses yeux, irrésistiblement frappés de strabisme convergeant vers la jeune Louise.

- Pas de vol. Pas d'effraction. Personne. Aucun saccage matériel…

- C'est un phénomène atmosphérique des plus communs. La nouveauté c'est qu'il se produit en milieu urbain, mais rien à craindre. Votre assurance marchera à 100%.

- Car vous savez ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Louise, qui dévoila son ravissant visage au détour d'un rayon spécial « bagues de fiançailles ».

- Absolument. C'est la routine. Mentit Owen, trop fier d'en mettre plein les jolies mirettes à cette adorable vendeuse.

- Mais vous êtes un médecin. Comment connaissez-vous les phénomènes météorologiques? S'étonna Ewan.

Vif, le stagiaire !

Owen se racla la gorge et plissa le front, concentré vers la poitrine de Louise, puis sur son oreillette désespérément muette.

- Je les connais, c'est tout, dit-il, l'air mystérieux. Vous feriez mieux de trouver un autre endroit pour dormir, pour quelques jours, le temps que nos experts viennent vous réparer les dégâts, ok?

- Mais vous venez de nous assurer qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, docteur ! C'est que nous ne savons pas où aller.

- Moi je peux demander à mon oncle de nous héberger, pas de soucis, clama Ewan, sortant son portable de son blouson, soulagé de pouvoir quitter cet endroit bizarre sur le champ et sans perdre la face.

- Parfait, conclut Owen en s'approchant de Louise. J'ai de la place chez moi, si l'oncle du petit est complet.

Un sourire et un teint pivoine enchantèrent le médecin au-delà du raisonnable.

- Miss Morris peut venir chez mon oncle !

Owen voulut se servir de l'un de ses scalpels pour occire le jeune effronté. Il en pinçait aussi pour la jolie rousse? Soit.

- Je veux vous voir partis d'ici cinq minutes. C'est compris? Ordonna-t-il, déçu de ne pouvoir concilier sa mission et les aléas parfois agréables de son métier à risques.

En parlant de mission, il était temps pour lui de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il avait franchi le seuil de cette maudite bijouterie. Et diable que faisait Ianto, à ne plus donner signe de vie?

Owen regagna le premier étage. Là où le trou dans le plafond l'avait envoyé au pays des songes. Une odeur de bois cramé lui agressa les narines. Une fois dans la pièce, Owen avança lentement vers la cavité dont le diamètre ne dépassait pas trois pieds. Il n'eut pas le temps de viser le trou avec sa torche.

La fumée noire au dessus de sa tête se reforma à une allure folle et Owen de murmurer :

- Oups !

Et de s'effondrer à nouveau.

* * *

A suivre, of course...


	3. Les absents ont toujours tort

_Toujours ravie que ça vous plaise. _

**_Disclaimer_**: rien à moi, pour le coup! Pas même la correction ! Merci **Evalyre **...

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un grésillement, un peu lointain, mais assez audible pour sortir Owen de son semi sommeil. Les yeux fermés, il tâtonna le sol pour mettre la main sur l'origine de ce bruit agaçant. Son oreillette. Maugréant quelques jurons, il se redressa tant bien que mal et l'accrocha à son oreille encore endormie.

- Qui me dérange?  
- Owen? C'est toi?  
- Quelle question ! Du nouveau, Ianto?  
- Mais que faisais-tu à ne pas répondre à nos appels?  
- J'écoutais pousser mes cheveux !  
- Owen, écoute-moi attentivement. Dis-moi …  
- Tu veux que je t'écoute ou que je te dise? Faudrait savoir !  
- Arrête un peu tes sarcasmes, tu veux! Tosh n'arrive pas à te localiser dans les éboulements mais les hommes qui ont tenté de te venir en aide sont nettement localisés. Tu peux me dire avec précision où tu te trouves?  
- Pour être précis, je vais l'être. Je n'ai pas bougé d'une semelle depuis tout à l'heure, quand vous m'avez annoncé la bonne nouvelle…  
- Mais c'est impossible !  
- Owen? C'est Gwen. Tosh t'a localisé à la bijouterie Harvey's, à 23h56, hier soir. Cela te rappelle quelque chose?  
- Tosh? Elle biberonne du saké ou quoi? De quoi tu me parles?  
- C'est un dérèglement du temps et non de l'espace qui est à l'origine de ta situation actuelle. Mais pour le moment, on ne sait pas comment..  
- Pour le moment, tu es toujours coincé dans les murs et les hommes aussi. Seulement tu es aussi ailleurs dans le temps, à la bijouterie, expliqua Ianto.  
- J'ai un double qui se balade à l'air libre mais il ne sert à rien, c'est ça?  
Owen tenta de comprendre l'ineptie de ce qu'il venait d'énoncer. L'angoisse lui aurait coupé les jambes si celles-ci n'étaient pas déjà à moitié mortes sous son poids.  
- On ne sait pas encore si ton double dans le temps va nous servir ou pas, Owen. Nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en contact avec lui.  
- Bien, super ! On fait quoi maintenant?  
Ianto et Gwen se regardèrent un moment, désarmés.  
- Tosh. Qu'a-t-elle vu sur ses écrans? Et qu'a-t-elle bu avant?  
Gwen sourit à la blague.  
- Elle nous a vus, toi et moi débarquant à la bijouterie, hier soir. Puis, le temps d'un pépin informatique, j'avais disparu et toi tu étais seul sur les lieux. D'ailleurs, tu y serais toujours.  
- C'est donc toi, Ianto Jones, qui fournis sa bibine à Tosh. Bravo !  
- Tu peux arrêter oui? Tu n'as aucun souvenir de la bijouterie? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à l'instant avant de nous répondre ?  
- Je m'enlisais dans la mort, ça te va? Dois-je te rappeler que je vais manquer d'air et que j'ai déjà mal au crâne? C'est un des signes avant-coureurs de l'asphyxie.  
Gwen secoua sa crinière noire.  
- Non, Owen. J'ai ma petite théorie qui est la suivante : si Tosh ne te localise pas sous les décombres et si un autre toi se trouve en ce moment même dans la bijouterie, Tosh est formelle à ce sujet, c'est peut-être que celui que l'on doit secourir se trouve quelque part, libre, dans ce magasin et pas dans les murs, non?

- Et que fais-tu des quatre hommes qui ont disparu? Lui demanda Ianto, perplexe.  
- Chaque chose en son temps. Je cherche d'abord à expliquer ce qui arrive à Owen.  
- Très humaniste en effet, ironisa Ianto.  
- Oui. Autant que ton idée de demander aux flics de défoncer le mur, quitte à disparaître à leur tour !  
- Quoi, c'est quoi cette histoire de flics? Fit Owen, intéressé.  
- Rien. Répondit Ianto, lapidaire.  
- C'est ça. Rien, renchérit la jeune femme, en colère.  
- Vous vous crêperez le chignon plus tard , les filles. Si je comprends ton raisonnement, Gwen, je suis en train de vous parler, de vous dire que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps mais vous préférez aller sauver le Owen qui figure sur les écrans de Tosh mais qui ne parle à personne? Saint-Thomas, qui ne croit que ce qu'il voit….  
- Tu as une autre idée?  
- Non, Gwen. Je fais mon possible pour rester en vie, ne me demande pas de réfléchir. J'ai quand même une question : que fait l'autre Owen dans la bijouterie? Je veux dire? Il marche? Il bouge? Il mange? Il baise?  
- Owen !  
Gwen étouffa un petit rire nerveux. Ianto, quant à lui, ne trouvait pas ça drôle.  
- Tosh a une image figée sur la bijouterie. Le timecode ne bouge pas : il indique 23h56, mais l'écran travaille. Tosh a des images éclairs de toi où tu marches, effectivement. Puis tu es sur les marches de l'escalier. Et tu n'es pas seul non plus…  
- Quoi?  
- Elle a vu des visages. Une femme et un jeune homme.  
- Les enquêteurs ont confirmé que sept personnes avaient disparu depuis hier, 23h56. Ce sont sans doute ces personnes qui sont avec toi, conclut Gwen, confiante.  
- Je n'y comprends rien! La vache !  
- Calme-toi, Owen. Surtout tu gardes le contact avec nous, ok? Tosh doit nous rappeler d'une seconde à l'autre pour nous dire si elle réussi à dépatouiller ce sac de nœuds.  
- Ok, je reste à l'écoute. Mais faites vite les gars, je commence à perdre mes esprits, et ce ne sont pas vos histoires à dormir debout qui vont arranger ça.  
- Owen, es-tu certain de ne pas pouvoir accéder à un endroit moins…fermé?  
- En voilà une bonne question, à la Ianto, comme je les aime!  
- Tu as cherché au moins? S'énerva le jeune homme.  
- Cherché quoi? Une trappe magique? Tu le fais exprès pour que je m'égosille c'est ça?  
- Non j'essaie d'avoir les informations exactes sur la situation. Et tu ne les as peut-être pas en ta possession.  
- J'ai cherché partout où j'ai pu, Ianto ! Mon problème c'est que je suis mal placé pour explorer le moindre centimètre carré de..  
- Quand on a un problème, et qu'on ne trouve pas de solution à ce problème…  
- Oui?  
- …C'est que l'on fait partie du problème.  
- En clair, tu veux dire quoi? Fulmina Owen.  
- Rien. Je tentais juste de t'énerver un peu plus. Pour tester tes shakras !

- Confucius, le scarabée divin te dit « Amen ». Va prêcher la bonne parole aux Autorités. Que foutent les pompiers? Les flics? Les maître-chien? Hein?  
Gwen lorgna vers la rue. Owen n'avait pas tout à fait perdu la raison.  
- C'est pourtant vrai ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de foncer dehors.  
Ianto la vit lever les bras au ciel puis se courber en avant, comme prise d'un mal de ventre lancinant. Il s'apprêtait à lui venir en aide lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui en secouant le tête, dépitée.  
- Personne. Il n'y a plus personne, Ianto. C'est à devenir dingue …Soupira la jeune femme, sous le choc.  
Ianto l'était tout autant qu'elle mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il fit la moue et fronça les sourcils, l'air concentré mais pas paniqué, en façade.  
- Ils se sont peut-être dit que Torchwood s'en chargeait. Après tout , c'est ce qu'on leur dit à chaque fois, non?  
Ianto avait toujours le mot qui détend, qui rassure.  
- Tu as raison…Mais tout de même…  
- Torchwood s'en charge c'est ça ! Marmonna Owen. Ce qu'il en reste en tout cas, et c'est pas dit qu'il n'en perde pas encore un petit peu, le Torchwood !  
- Jack ne serait rien sans nous ! Objecta Gwen, offusquée.  
- On n'est rien sans Jack, ouais !  
- Taisez-vous ! Ordonna Ianto. Tosh me parle.  
Un silence de cathédrale s'installa dans la brasserie.  
- Mets le haut-parleur, Ianto!  
- Une seconde, rétorqua ce dernier, happé par les paroles de la scientifique. Son visage se déridait légèrement, il répéta une procession de « oui, Tosh » et cela suffit à Gwen pour reprendre du poil de la bête avant même de connaître la raison de ce changement soudain et plutôt positif.  
- Très bien, Tosh. Continue, tu es brillante.  
- Alors? Entendit Ianto, à sa droite et dans son oreillette.  
- c'est fou. Tosh a aperçu une jeune femme dans la bijouterie, avec Owen et les deux personnes déjà présentes sur les moniteurs. Cela fait le compte: sept personnes en tout, comme les sept disparus. Si on ajoute les quatre hommes.  
- Et alors? Répéta Gwen.  
- Alors Owen ne figure pas parmi les disparus. Il est juste « égaré », il servirait de lien entre les deux mondes, les deux fragments de temps, pour être exact.  
- Ouais, super. Tout ceci reste virtuel, je suis un lien google en somme!  
- Le chaînon manquant je dirais, rectifia Ianto, soulagé.  
Mais Gwen ne partageait visiblement pas ce soulagement.  
- Tu veux nous dire ce que Tosh t'a dit au juste? Car j'avoue que c'est du chinois pour moi.  
- Du japonais, plutôt, dit Owen en éclatant de rire. Je suis drôle.  
- Clairement. La Faille a provoqué une fragmentation du temps au moment où Owen et moi étions dans la bijouterie, hier soir. Un résidu nous a suivi jusqu'ici, dans cette brasserie. D'accord?  
Gwen acquiesça sans tonus.  
- La Faille s'étend donc de la bijouterie jusqu'ici. Owen est coincé entre ces deux endroits mais la Faille est encore active. On peut l'utiliser pour le faire revenir, lui et les autres personnes. Le seul problème…  
- Ah, tu me rassures, il y a un problème !  
- Oui, Owen. Il est dans le fait qu'on ne sait pas encore lequel des deux Owen est récupérable.  
- Je suis irrécupérable depuis bien longtemps, mon pauvre Ianto.

Gwen sourit malgré elle.  
- Et comment le savoir? Demanda-t-elle.  
Ianto ne répondit rien mais lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et Tosh non plus.  
- Hey, je vous vois en train de vous faire des signes ! Râla Owen. C'est bon, choisissez celui qui vous plait le plus et basta!  
- Mais Owen reste Owen, et c'est lui qui nous plait tant, le taquina Gwen, mutine.  
- A mon avis, c'est celui qui prend racine dans les murs, affirma Ianto, l'oeil fourbe.  
- Pourquoi?  
- C'est le plus chiant, jusque là. C'est le bon Owen.

- Ah ah ah, je me gausse. Normal, vous n'avez eu aucun contact avec l'autre qui arpente les rayons d'une bijouterie de luxe. Tu m'étonnes ! Il doit s'en mettre plein les poches, ouais. C'est ce que je ferais moi, à sa place.  
- Je confirme, on tient le bon médecin ! Répéta Ianto, amusé.  
- Bien. Supposons que le problème du bon Owen soit réglé, on fait comment pour le sortir de là? S'enquit Gwen, plus pragmatique.  
- On attend les ordres de Tosh. D'ici on ne peut rien décider.  
Ianto osa un regard vers la jeune femme, propulsée depuis peu cheftaine du groupe. L'annonce ne la dérangea pas, bien au contraire.  
- Ok. Owen, ça va aller?  
- Mais oui. Je vous fais confiance, confessa-t-il, sincère. Et Ianto, pense à consulter tes textos, sait-on jamais, un certain Jack pourrait avoir envie de t'envoyer de ses nouvelles…  
- On peut rêver, en effet. Répondit le jeune homme.  
Il n'avait nullement besoin qu'Owen le lui rappelât. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans qu'il n'allume son portable. L'espoir fait vivre.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Lui demanda Gwen, surprise. Ianto secoua la tête.  
- Comme ça.  
Il s'éloigna vers les tables et s'installa sur une des banquettes recouvertes de velours. Gwen le rejoignit.  
- Il va revenir, c'est obligé., le rassura-t-elle. Il a sûrement aperçu ce Docteur dont il m'a parlé, comme nous avons vu nos proches. Rhys, Lisa, et Diane. Il a aperçu son ami mais un peu plus tard que nous. Et si tu veux mon avis, ce Docteur doit beaucoup compter pour lui. Il a besoin de cet homme pour détruire ses démons du passé, tu ne crois pas?  
- Sans doute, mais jusqu'ici Jack ne nous a jamais abrutis avec son passé. C'est un homme du présent, et de l'avenir. Il a tout fait pour éviter l'ouverture de la Faille et il n'avait pas tort. Il a la tête sur les épaules et le cœur a sa place, bien caché dans sa poitrine. C'est un homme d'action et de décisions justes. Je le vois mal partir sur un coup de tête, sans aucune explication. Pas toi?  
- Non, Ianto. Je suis certaine qu'il avait une bonne raison . Mais c'est vrai, partir sans crier gare, c'est pas correct du tout.  
- Mais c'est du Jack tout craché !  
Owen s'était invité dans la discussion, sans crier gare lui non plus.  
- Je ne suis en aucune manière étonné par ce comportement de voyou.  
Les deux autres se mirent à rire. Owen continua.  
- Et si tu as raison, ma chère Gwen, cela risque de prendre des années avant que ce Docteur de pacotille parvienne à nous le rendre aussi vierge qu'un nourrisson, sans blague.  
- Touché, Owen! Admit Gwen en riant toujours. Bon, il s'agit de se bouger si on ne veut pas croupir ici, allez Ianto.  
Elle se leva et claqua dans ses mains, l'air décidé.  
- Que je vienne où? Osa Ianto en se levant à son tour.  
- On va faire le tour du quartier. Voir si on ne trouve pas une autre issue à cet éboulement inter- dimensionnel.  
- Pas bête, avoua Owen.  
- Effectivement. Tosh ne peut décemment pas avoir les yeux, euh…les caméras partout. Je te suis.

Ianto et Gwen sortirent de la brasserie et arpentèrent le trottoir qui menait vers la bijouterie Harvey's. Chacun muni de son détecteur de résidus ioniques et inspectant chaque recoin, chaque ruelle, chaque ombre qui venait à passer devant leurs yeux de lynx.  
Il était près de midi. La rue se vidait des derniers passants qui rentraient déjeuner. Le ciel très gris, et lourd, risquait de passer en mode déluge d'ici peu. Arrivés à la bijouterie, les deux jeunes gens hésitèrent à franchir le pas de porte de la boutique frappée par la Faille.  
- Et si on restait aussi coincé à l'intérieur, si jamais on entrait? S'inquiéta Gwen, les mains enfouies dans son blouson de cuir.  
Ianto regarda à travers la porte vitrée fermée. Il y avait du monde à l'intérieur mais pas ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Pas d'Owen ni les deux femmes et le jeune homme aperçus sur les moniteurs. Logique, ceux-là étaient figés dans le temps, ils restaient fixés sur l'heure de l'ouverture de la Faille, à savoir 23h56. Owen partageait l'expérience de vivre continuellement sans craindre la mort, comme Jack. D'une façon différente, certes, et certainement plus facile à vivre, mais le résultat était le même, se dit Ianto.  
Des policiers en faction devant les étals de bijoux discutaient joyeusement tout en avalant un sandwich et une limonade. Ianto ne reconnut pas les deux hommes en civils qui s'agitaient autour des agents , l'air inquiet et paniqué.  
- C'est qui ces types? Demanda Gwen qui avait collé son nez contre la vitre.  
- Aucune idée mais s'ils ont pu éviter de disparaître c'est que la Faille n'est plus active à ce niveau. Viens, on entre.  
- Attends !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Regarde bien , Ianto. Ils ne nous voient pas. Ils ne sont pas dans notre dimension.  
Le jeune homme considéra la remarque un instant puis secoua la tête.  
- Mais si, Gwen. Le policier à droite , avec la bouteille à la main, il nous regarde. Tu le vois?  
- Ah, tu crois qu'il nous voit, lui?  
Gwen parlait doucement, d'une voix hésitante. Elle cacha ses grands yeux noirs derrière une mèche de cheveux qu'elle rabattit sur son visage. Les chats sont persuadés d'être invisibles quand ils se cachent les yeux, pensa Ianto, amusé, en observant la réticence de Gwen à franchir la porte.  
- Allez, viens.  
Ianto lui prit le bras et la poussa doucement vers l'entrée.  
- J'ai peur, Ianto. Pas toi?  
- Pas pour le moment. Mais ça ne change rien.  
Ianto poussa la porte de la bijouterie et 5 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et Gwen qui le suivait de près. Il arbora un sourire de connivence et se présenta aux policiers, puis aux deux hommes.  
- Que se passe-t-il ici, agent….?  
- Wilkinson. Vous êtes forcément au courant si vous êtes bien de Torchwood, non?  
- Oui, mais ce qu'il veut savoir c'est ce que vous faites ici? Les lieux ont été bouclés à la population civile, expliqua Gwen en regardant les deux hommes derrière les caisses.  
- Je suis Nolan Parker, le frère du propriétaire de Harvey's. Mon frère a tout bonnement disparu. Et il faut quelqu'un pour garder la marchandise, vous ne croyez pas, mademoiselle? Lui répondit le plus âgé, d'un ton sec.  
- Et où sont passés les employés de la bijouterie? Demanda Ianto, plus posément, afin de calmer l'atmosphère électrique, qui n'était pas imputable pour le coup aux caprices de la Faille.  
Nolan Parker fixa Ianto, sans vraiment le voir. Il semblait avoir oublié le personnel et réalisa soudain l'absurde de sa réaction.  
- Mais je n'en ai aucune idée, à vrai dire. Ils ne sont pas joignables. Miss Harrington et miss Louise vivent ici, dans les appartements attenants à la remise, là, à votre gauche. Et le petit gars, je ne sais plus où il loge, en vérité.  
- Vous feriez mieux de quitter les lieux, leur conseilla Ianto. Comme vous le savez , Monsieur l'agent, Torchwood s'en occupe.  
- Mouais, contre vous deux, c'est certain, les malfaiteurs n'ont aucune chance. Ironisa Wilkinson en se traînant vers la sortie.  
Ianto empêcha Gwen de répondre à cet insolent en lui assénant un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes. Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite.

Ils attendirent que le dernier policier soit sorti pour aller fermer à la porte d'entrée à clé.  
- Ianto, je n'ai pas un bon…  
- Une seconde, Gwen, la coupa le jeune homme.  
Il appuya son oreillette et appela Owen. Plusieurs fois. En vain. Son front se plissa méchamment et Gwen s'approcha de lui, encore plus soucieuse.  
- Il n'y a plus de contact ?  
- C'est mort. Et pas moyen d'avoir Tosh, non plus. Il se peut que je me sois un peu trompé. La Faille est encore active. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce black-out des ondes.  
Gwen fit un tour sur elle-même pour épouser du regard l'ensemble de la boutique de luxe. Tous ces diamants, ces bagues cerclées d'or et de rubis. Ses jolis colliers assortis de pendentifs en cœur, ou en roses. Quelle féerie ! Et ces perles sur le sol, nacrées et rouge vermillon, qui s'entassaient au pied des marches de l'escalier unique de ce magasin enchanteur.  
L'escalier!  
Ianto se rappela l'instant où le plafond fissuré et rougeoyant les avaient forcé à trouver un abri. Lui, dans les étages inférieurs, Owen au premier étage, via l'escalier, au pied duquel dormait cette rivière de perles.  
- L'étage ! Cria-t-il en se ruant vers l'escalier.  
- Ianto, non!  
Ianto s'arrêta au milieu et se retourna vers Gwen, qui n'avait pas bougé de place.  
- C'est à l'étage que tout s'est passé. Owen est monté voir. Puis on s'est retrouvé coincé , moi dans la gaine d'aération et lui dans les débris. Il faut que j'aille voir.  
- Non! Et si par malheur tu tombais sur l'autre Owen? Celui qui est encore dans cette bijouterie avec les trois disparus?  
- Ils ne sont pas disparus, Gwen…  
- Alors dis-moi où on les trouverait, hein?  
Gwen était partagée entre l'envie de rejoindre Owen à l'étage et la peur de ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver une fois là-haut.  
- Gwen.  
- Non, toi tu m'écoutes ! Depuis que Jack est parti, la seule mission qu'on ait eue a été de capturer une lamentable bande de weevils égarés. Mais là, Ianto, c'est autre chose. On n'a pas de moyen tangible pour combattre la Faille et tu le sais. Alors on ne tente rien sans connaître les risques. C'est compris?  
La jeune femme, bien qu'affolée, avait parlé durement avec autorité et détermination. Ianto, toujours à mi-chemin, hésita.  
- Tu proposes quoi?  
- On fait demi tour et on retrouve le contact avec Tosh et Owen.  
Ianto, indécis, pesa le pour et le contre. Il n'avait qu'une envie : monter les quelques marches qui le séparaient peut-être de la solution mais Gwen avait raison. Sans Jack, ni Owen, les chances de mener à bien cette mission étaient minces, voire nulles. Il redescendit auprès de Gwen. Mais la curiosité le guida vers les appartements des vendeuses.  
- Oi, où tu vas?  
- Reste tranquille, Gwen Cooper. Je vais juste jeter un œil dans les chambres et je reviens.  
Il disparut derrière une porte en bois couleur merisier. Gwen tapota nerveusement du pied. Le son de sa bottine sur le sol carrelé résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Elle sursauta quand un bruit de tous les diables tonna à l'étage. On aurait dit un plafond qui s'écroule. Du béton armé qui se briserait comme de la porcelaine. Elle se renfrogna. Et si son pied avait achevé de démolir la pièce du haut?

Gwen ou la folie des grandeurs!

-Ianto? Ianto ! Tout va bien?  
Elle n'eut pas de réponse. Elle se précipita vers les appartements.  
- Ianto ! Réponds-moi !  
- Par ici, Gwen.  
Soulagée d'entendre à nouveau la voix de son ami, Gwen se dirigea vers ce qui lui sembla être un débarras, dont la porte coulissante était à moitié ouverte. Gwen la tira complètement et faillit tomber à la renverse quand elle entendit Ianto l'appeler à nouveau.  
- Je suis là. Tu me vois? Dans la penderie, derrière les fringues.  
Mais Gwen avait beau écarquiller ses grands yeux, elle ne voyait rien d'autre que des manteaux de laine fripés et des chemisiers d'une mode passée.  
- Ianto? Je ne vois rien dans cette penderie ! Il y en a une autre j'espère?  
- Lève les yeux, Gwen!  
La voix de Ianto semblait venir d'outre-tombe. Gwen leva la tête et elle s'accrocha machinalement à un manteau suspendu pour ne pas tomber définitivement dans les pommes. Un trou noir, pire, une absence de masse, rien, du vide indescriptible, comme un morceau de l'espace sidéral enfermé dans cette minuscule penderie. Sans la moindre étoile. Sans luminosité. Sans personne prénommé Ianto. Sans personne ni quoi que ce fut. Gwen sentit son cœur battre plus fort, ses oreilles se mirent à siffler.  
Elle avait soudain terriblement chaud. Elle cligna des yeux et murmura:  
- La vache!  
Avant de s'évanouir au milieu des vêtements qu'elle entraîna dans sa chute.

- Hey, Gwen ! Gwen debout !  
- Rhys? C'est toi?  
Gwen émergea de son étourdissement, toujours assise près de la penderie.  
- Non ce n'est que moi, Ianto.  
Gwen se réveilla totalement.  
- Bon sang. Mais que s'est-il passé? Où étais-tu ?  
- Difficile à décrire. Ce n'était pas le vide, pas le néant. Plutôt comme si j'étais au fond d'une piscine, je sentais la pression de l'eau sur mon corps mais je ne voyais rien. Bizarre, vraiment très bizarre. Et toi?  
- Oh, moi. Pas original pour deux sous. J'ai vu tout en vert puis je me suis évanouie. Tu vois, le truc classique.  
Ianto l'aida à se relever.  
- On est mal, Gwen. Mais si je n'ai pas été victime d'hallucinations, je parierais avoir entendu Owen, quelque part. Il est perdu quelque part à ce niveau mais où? Enfin, c'est un début de solution, non?  
- Que tu crois! Ianto, il faut sortir d'ici au plus vite. La Faille est là, en action, ça craint.  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent d'accord et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.  
- Les policiers sont toujours là, dehors. Remarqua Ianto en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Essaie d'avoir l'air normal, montrons-leur qu'on est des professionnels, ok?  
- Deux scouts égarés et affolés oui, plaisanta Gwen. Mais tu as raison, comportons-nous en héros.  
Ils sortirent enfin de la bijouterie en souriant et saluèrent d'un geste furtif les agents postés de chaque côté de la boutique. Ils pressèrent le pas pour retourner à la brasserie.

- Je n'en reviens pas, on fait du sur place. On n'avance pas. Et quand on s'approche de la Faille, toutes les communications sont coupées. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Gwen en s'affalant sur une banquette face au mur cannibale.  
Ianto faisait les cents pas et surveillait via son oreillette le moindre retour satellite.  
- La liaison va revenir. C'est obligé.  
- Enfoiré de Jack ! Comment a-t-il osé nous faire ça? Partir en nous laissant seuls avec le pire danger incontrôlable qui menace la race humaine !  
- Il avait ses raisons. Tu me l'as dis toi-même.  
- J'avais tort ! Il n'a pas le droit de déserter Torchwood. Nous ne bossons pas dans une cantine ni même dans un ministère de confort. Nous sommes Torchwood ! Nous avons tous fait des concessions pour travailler ici ! Il ne s'agit pas de se porter pâle dès qu'on a un furoncle au derrière !  
Ianto sourit. Il partageait sa colère, même si cela ne leur servait à rien de casser du sucre sur le dos de Jack. Les absents ont toujours tort, de toute façon.  
- Ce Docteur dont il t'a parlé. C'est pour lui qu'il est parti. Il est amoureux de ce type, si tu veux mon avis.  
- Jack est amoureux de tout le monde. Même de toi ! Ianto leva le nez de son blackberry, médusé et blessé.  
- Excuse-moi, Ianto, fit Gwen. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis…  
- En effet. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, lui répondit-il durement.  
Il se replongea dans ses lectures, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Gwen n'avait pas toute sa tête, sans doute, mais elle se trompait rarement sur les affres de la vie amoureuse de ses compatriotes.  
Un silence de plomb s'en suivit.  
- Et si tu avais rencontré l'autre Owen, celui de la bijouterie. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé? Demanda la jeune femme pour changer de sujet.  
- Peut-être que c'est impossible. Peut-être que la Faille évite d'elle-même ce genre de clashs qui peuvent s'avérer désastreux. J'ai entendu Owen, pris dans les murs, j'en suis certain. Sa voix résonnait en écho court, comme si elle se répondait toute seule contre les murs serrés qui le retiennent prisonnier.  
- Bonne déduction, mon cher Watson .  
Ianto et Gwen échangèrent un timide sourire.  
- Bien, s'écria la jeune femme en se levant. Toujours est-il que notre chef devra répondre de ses actes, pas vrai? Il aura droit à son tribunal militaire particulier et extraordinaire!  
- Je plaiderai en sa faveur, Gwen. Il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour l'Humanité. Au péril de sa vie, il a…  
- Péril? Quel péril, Ianto?  
Gwen se rassit à côté du jeune homme pour lui murmurer, d'une voix grave mais claire.  
- Jack est immortel, Ianto. Il ne peut pas mourir. Jamais ! J'ai vu Suzie lui tirer une balle en pleine tête, il s'est écroulé et trente secondes après il était debout, droit comme i, dans son dos ! Je l'ai vu ! Et en plus il me l'a avoué dès qu'il m'a engagée.  
Gwen fit claquer sa langue. Elle jubilait comme si elle venait de réussir un strike au bowling. Ianto la fixa, la mine déconfite.  
- Tu es sérieuse?  
- Absolument. Bon, j'admets que cela n'enlève rien à son courage mais il faut relativiser. Si j'étais toi, je peaufinerais ma plaidoirie au risque de te rendre ridicule.  
- Pourquoi te l'a-t-il dit à toi et pas à…nous?  
- Parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Je l'ai vu ressusciter. Soit il m'éliminait, soit il m'engageait. J'ai été soulagée qu'il choisisse la deuxième option.  
- Il aurait aussi pu te retconner …  
- Mais il l'a fait , le monstre ! Juste avant, seulement la molécule n'a pas d'effet notoire sur moi. Je suis une forte tête.  
- Je suis au courant, soupira Ianto, songeur. Tu as d'autres secrets en réserve le concernant? Ajouta-t-il, l'air innocent.  
Gwen gloussa .  
- Autant que toi, j'imagine, espèce de cachottier !  
- Il ne se parfume jamais. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de sentir bon, non?  
- Oh mais c'est un détail intime, dis-moi.  
- Pas du tout ! C'est Myfawny qui trouve ça excitant, son odeur naturelle…  
- Mais bien sûr. Je vais être franche avec toi, Ianto. Tu serais nul en tant qu'avocat !  
Ianto opina du chef, en souriant.  
- Assez parler de Jack, estima Gwen, en se relevant. Owen nous attend, quelque part à l'étage de la bijouterie. Tu avais donc raison, Ianto. C'est là-bas qu'il faut chercher. Mais c'est trop risqué, et puis…  
Ianto se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du mur, tout en collant son oreillette.  
- Tosh me parle…  
Gwen le rejoignit près du mur.  
- Elle dit qu'elle a trouvé Owen, dans la bijouterie.  
- Quoi?  
- Une seconde, Gwen.  
- Ok, Tosh, on va essayer. Dit-il en courant vers les mallettes que les policiers avaient apportées.  
- Alors? Ianto?  
- Le temps presse, Gwen. Apparemment le Owen de la bijouterie est celui qu'il faut sauver.  
- Quoi? Mais on avait dit l'autre ! S'exclama Gwen, paniquée.  
- Tosh a compris que la Faille est toujours active là-bas et que c'est le seul moyen de les faire revenir en l'utilisant sciemment.  
- Sciemment? Tu veux développer?  
Ianto se releva, les mains chargées de marteaux et de tournevis.  
- Il faut retourner dans la penderie et la démonter, Owen se trouve au dessus.  
- Quel Owen, Ianto? Quel Owen ?  
- On ne sait pas. Mais les deux sont probablement proches l'un de l'autre. Il faut à tout prix éviter qu'ils ne se croisent.  
- Mais on ne devrait pas tenter de le trouver de ce côté en défonçant le mur? Objecta-t-elle, désemparée.  
- Si on touche à ce mur, on ouvre une brèche dans la Faille qui s'est refermée de ce côté. Interdiction d'y toucher ! Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé quand ils ont essayé, non? Il nous faut utiliser la Faille qui est active seulement depuis la bijouterie. Le temps et une infime portion d'espace s'y sont emmêlés. Reste à trouver comment les délier, sans impacter le cours du temps, tu comprends?  
- Oui. Mais je le répète, c'est trop risqué, Ianto. Demande à Tosh de trouver une autre solution.  
- Hey Forrest, on ne pioche pas dans une boîte de chocolats pour choisir le meilleur. On en prend un et on doit fatalement le goûter pour savoir si c'est le meilleur. Allez, viens.  
- Comme tu voudras, Grand Sage.

Ianto et Gwen sortirent de la brasserie. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net après deux pas en direction de la bijouterie.  
- Owen? Quoi?  
Gwen revint sur ses pas et tendit l'oreille. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à entendre son ami via sa propre oreillette?  
- Tosh m'a conseillé l'inverse, Owen. On est en route, d'ailleurs.  
- Surtout pas, malheureux! L'avertit le médecin. Tosh sait taquiner le mulot mais elle n'est pas un chat !  
- C'est-à-dire?

- C'est-à-dire que le Owen que vous projetez de sauver n'est pas le bon Owen ! C'est-à-dire que ce n'est pas parce que Tosh le voit que c'est le vrai. Il est coincé dans le temps. C'est moi mais dans une autre dimension, abruti ! Réfléchis un peu, bordel ! C'est à moi que tu parles et je ne vais pas tarder à tourner de l'œil si vous ne vous magnez pas !  
- On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, Owen. Je suis désolé.  
- Ok. Voilà mon plan. Vous venez ME chercher et si je ne fais pas l'affaire, vous irez sauver l'autre. Lui n'est pas en danger de mort, que je sache ?  
Ianto et Gwen continuaient de marcher malgré les avertissements du médecin. Ils ne savaient plus qui croire. Qui sauver?  
- Si on te sort de là et que tu croises ton double, tu réalises que tu devras te faire disparaître pour ne pas dérégler la ligne du Temps?  
- Je sais. C'est un risque que je suis prêt à prendre, Ianto Jones. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix de toute manière. Allez, je vous attends. Vite !  
Ianto et Gwen se regardèrent un long moment avant de prendre leur décision. Ianto coupa la communication.  
- On fait quoi? Demanda-t-il, dépité.  
- On va le chercher. On trouvera un moyen d'éviter la collusion des deux Owen. Il a raison, il est en danger, pas l'autre. Pour le moment du moins.  
- Ok, fit Ianto en rebranchant son intercom. On arrive, Owen. Tiens bon…  
Ses derniers mots restèrent en suspens dans l'air frais de cette matinée d'hiver. Ianto aperçut une seconde avant Gwen le spectacle inattendu qui s'offrait à eux, devant le parvis de la bijouterie. Les deux jeunes gens écarquillèrent leurs yeux : une foule de badauds que des dizaines de policiers en uniforme tentaient de maîtriser s'était rassemblée devant le magasin. Des voitures de police et des ambulances bloquaient l'accès direct à la boutique. Des journalistes se faufilaient avec art à travers la masse curieuse pour collecter le maximum de photos des rescapés.  
Ianto et Gwen se fixèrent avec effroi. Puis une lueur d'espoir raviva leur regards pleins de surprises. Deux femmes et un jeune homme, mitraillés de flashs et de questions, se cachaient comme ils pouvaient sous des couvertures en laine grises.  
Les trois disparus de la bijouterie Harvey's.  
Mais alors, où était passé Owen Harper?

* * *

_A suivre et pas d'inquiétude, je vais simplifier tout cela , enfin je vais essayer ^^^_

_Reviews pliz..._


	4. Un Owen peut en cacher un autre

Chapitre 4

Ianto lâcha les marteaux qu'il tenait dans la main, l'air hagard. Gwen se baissa pour les ramasser mais ses yeux étaient irrésistiblement rivés sur les trois employés.

- Comment est-ce possible, Ianto? Murmura-t-elle, en se relevant très lentement.

- Aucune idée…

Gwen sentit le désarroi dans la voix du jeune homme. Elle se tourna vers lui et son visage tendu lui confirma l'état de détresse dans lequel il venait d'être plongé.

- Il y a une explication logique, Ianto. Et nous allons la trouver, ok?

Elle lui rendit les outils et lui frotta le dos, avec douceur.

- Ok? Répéta-t-elle en lui souriant.

Ianto acquiesça et rangea ses outils dans une poche de son pardessus.

- Owen est resté à l'intérieur. A nous attendre et à interdire l'accès aux curieux.

- Oui! Dit Gwen sur un ton exagérément encourageant. C'est sûrement ça. Allez on se dépêche!

Ianto acquiesça à nouveau et la suivit.

Ils ne furent pas longs à faire dégager les lieux par les autorités compétentes. Ils purent ainsi s'entretenir avec les trois employés de chez Harvey's. Gwen usa de sa bonhomie pour les convaincre de la suivre jusque dans la brasserie voisine, ce qu'ils acceptèrent sans réticence. Bienheureux de s'éloigner enfin de cet endroit de malheur.

Ianto n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête, qu'il mit à exécution : il entra dans la bijouterie et appela Owen, par tous les moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition. Rien. La boutique était en l'état. Le premier étage l'était beaucoup moins. Une fumée grise s'échappait du palier et un mur de débris de béton bloquait le passage. Ianto comprit que le plafond avait fini par céder. La panique s'empara de lui. Il était seul, cette fois, et ne fit rien pour lutter contre elle. Ses tempes se mirent à cogner douloureusement et une vague de sueurs froides envahit son corps.

Il courut à l'étage et cria encore contre le mur de blocs.

Il redescendit et courut vers la penderie. Rien n'avait bougé. Au dessus de sa tête, un trou vide, incroyablement hypnotique, le figea sur place. Il l'appela son collègue de toutes ses forces. Aucune réponse. Il sursauta quand il entendit Tosh répondre à ses cris de dératé.

- Tosh? Tu as du nouveau?

- Oui , Ianto ! Tu es dans la bijouterie et je peux te joindre.

- Et alors?

Ianto n'arrivait plus à réfléchir.

- Alors, cela signifie que la Faille n'est plus active. Lui expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix chancelante.

- On ne peut plus l'utiliser pour ramener Owen?

L'horreur de sa phrase résonna dans son cerveau comme une enclume lancée sur un œuf.

- Mon dieu !

- Il nous faut de l'aide pour dégager l'étage, Ianto, et vite!

- Je m'en occupe. Gwen? Appela-t-il en changeant la fréquence de son oreillette. Que disent les employés?

- Owen les a forcé à partir, hier soir. Le Owen qui était avec eux coincé dans le temps mais ils n'ont pas pu sortir de la bijouterie. Il est monté à l'étage et là ils ont entendu un vacarme du tonnerre puis ils ont vu le plafond s'effondrer. Depuis, plus aucune trace d'Owen. Ianto, c'est fichu!

- Comment sont-ils sortis?

- Ils sont incapables de me l'expliquer. Ils ont juste attendu et le jeune homme a ouvert la porte qui leur avait résisté jusque là et ils sont sortis. Choqués. Ils sont tout de même passés de la nuit en plein jour, lui rappela-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Ne leur donne pas le retcon, ils peuvent encore nous aider.

- Mais Ianto…

- Fais-moi confiance, Gwen. Ils sont sous le choc mais laisse-leur le temps de recouvrer leurs esprits, ok?

- Ok, mais je doute qu'ils se souviennent de quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous laisser espérer de retrouver Owen.

- On a 2 Owen en liberté. On va bien finir par mettre la main sur l'un d'eux, non? Je reste ici.

- Comme tu veux.

_Quelque part dans les décombres._

Owen n'avait pas rêvé. Il avait bel et bien entendu Ianto l'appeler et lui avait répondu à plusieurs reprises en s'époumonant. Mais le jeune gallois n'avait rien entendu.

- Fait chier! Jura le médecin.

Il se trouvait à l'étage, bloqué par une tonne de béton en vrac qui condamnait la sortie.

- Me voilà bien, soupira-t-il, épuisé.

Il avait appelé les employés de la bijouterie mais là encore il avait fait chou blanc. Il se releva et fut surpris de voir sa mallette et sa torche à ses pieds.

- C'est ce que j'appelle être fidèle, leur dit-il, amusé. Limite collant.

Il ramassa la lampe et inspecta le plafond, ou ce qu'il en restait. Il crut entendre du bruit au dessus de sa tête mais rien n'était moins sûr.

- Reste tranquille, toi, dit-il en l'air. Attends que je sorte pour t'aplatir à nouveau, ok?

Il secoua la tête, voilà qu'il parlait aux murs maintenant. Ianto devait être tout près de lui mais où? Il regarda sa montre. 12h35 ! Il faillit tomber en arrière. Il n'était plus coincé dans le temps. Cela expliquait pourquoi les trois employés ne l'entendaient plus. Il pria pour qu'ils fussent tous les trois indemnes et libres. Mais il redoutait le pire. Comment auraient-ils pu se libérer de la Faille sans son aide? Et pourquoi ne l'était-il pas non plus? Son sang se glaça. Si la Faille les avait libérés, alors elle avait dû bouger, entrer en action, et qui sait, se refermer?

- Bordel de bordel !

Un nouveau bruit sourd au dessus de sa tête.

- Mais c'est quoi ça? Ianto? Ianto !

Un sifflement strident dans son oreille et le miracle s'accomplit.

- Owen? C'est toi? Tu m'entends? Où es-tu? Rien de cassé?

- Tout doux, Ianto. Oui, je t'entends. J'ignore comment c'est possible mais je te reçois cinq sur cinq.

- Quelle heure as-tu?

- Quoi?

- Quelle heure?

- 12H38. Pourquoi?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tu es sûrement le bon Owen.

- Hey, tu m'expliques?

- Pas le temps, Owen. Dis-moi où tu es.

- En haut de la bijouterie, derrière un mètre d'épaisseur de béton en miettes. De grosses miettes. Le plafond s'est effondré. Il y avait trois personnes avec moi…

- Elles sont saines et sauves, le rassura Ianto.

- Merci mon dieu! Mais sauver un de plus ne vous aurait pas écorché la gorge, hein?

- Comment expliques-tu que tu sois sorti du Temps et que les personnes soient définitivement hors de danger?

- Une seconde, Ianto. Il me faut consulter le Grand Livre des Enigmes et je te réponds. Comment veux-tu que je sache? Et je te retourne la question : comment et pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté coincé avec nous hein? Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça se passe ici à l'étage mais je crois que la messe est dite; la Faille s'est certainement refermée toute seule.

- Pas forcément. Je peux te parler, ce qui veut dire que tu es revenu dans le temps présent. On n'a pas encore levé le voile sur ce mystère, Owen, mais Tosh finira par trouver, tu la connais…Les pompiers ne vont pas tarder à arriver et on va te sortir de là, ça va aller?

- Ouais, super. Pour une fois, je suis content de t'entendre parler si sagement.

- Surtout reste en contact permanent. Je ne bouge pas d'un pouce et j'attends les renforts.

- Merci, Ianto.

- Pas de quoi.

_Dans la brasserie._

Gwen avait gentiment installé les trois rescapés de la bijouterie, bien au calme et au chaud dans une banquette de la brasserie Parker, face à la façade en vitre. Miss Harrington et le jeune Ewen, à peine assis, déversèrent leur flot d'anxiétés en même temps. Difficile pour Gwen de suivre leur récits hachés. D'une part, la gérante de Harvey's avait la voix qui portait, tandis que le stagiaire cherchait ses mots , entre deux spasmes de froid ou d'effroi, mais c'était un homme, et sa voix grave couvrait celle de la vieille dame.

D'autre part, Gwen avait l'esprit verrouillé. Un unique et sinistre écrou lui vissait les méninges : où était Owen? Que lui était-il arrivé? Comment le sauver? Et si son sort était déjà scellé?

Sans Jack, sans Owen, Torchwood devrait fermer boutique…Et Gwen de rentrer sagement au foyer et s'occuper de son amoureux. Faire le ménage, postuler à nouveau chez la Police, rétrograder. Perdre de sa superbe. Perdre un ami, plusieurs amis. Perdre le contact avec une amie, Tosh, fatalement. Ne plus pouvoir jouer les poupées sauvages face à un boss maladivement grivois et terriblement séduisant. Jack…où était-il?

- Pardon? S'entendit-elle demander, tirée de sa digression morose.

- Le jeune médecin, Owen Harper. Que lui est-il arrivé?

Gwen sourit. La jolie rousse s'inquiétait aussi du sort du beau médecin? Une communion toute féminine les raccorda au même instant.

- Ne vous faites aucun souci pour Owen, la rassura Gwen, le sourire fixé sur les lèvres, il est très résistant. Et il s'en sort toujours. C'est un as.

- J'ai eu cette impression , aussi , avoua Louise, le teint rouge coquelicot, mais les yeux brillants.

- C'est quoi votre boulot? Coupa sèchement Ewen, visiblement peu ravi de l'attention que la jeune femme portait à cet inconnu malingre qui avait débarqué de nulle part pour ensuite disparaître en un tour de main. Quel culot !

- C'est confidentiel, Ewen. Je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais vous pouvez nous aider. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez été témoin d'un phénomène, disons, inhabituel au 1er étage de la bijouterie…

- Seulement le gamin, précisa Miss Harrington. Nous n'avons rien vu de ce qu'il nous a décrit.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris. Donc, reprit Gwen, mon ami vous a retrouvés dans l'arrière boutique. Il vous a assuré que tout était fini et vous êtes tous retournés dans le magasin?

- C'est cela, mademoiselle, approuva la gérante.

- Bien. Ensuite Owen vous a conseillé de partir, d'aller dormir chez votre oncle, dit-elle à Ewen.

- Oui.

- Et il vous a laissé plantés là dans le magasin pour monter à l'étage? Depuis plus rien et vous avez attendu des heures avant de pouvoir ouvrir la porte du magasin. Et c'est là que la foule vous a engloutis. J'ai bon?

- Vous oubliez un détail, mademoiselle Cooper, murmura Louise.

- Lequel? Demanda Gwen sur un ton faussement détaché.

- Le bruit que nous avons entendu à l'étage quelques minutes après que votre ami, Owen, n'y soit monté. On aurait dit que la plafond s'était effondré mais rien de cela, le vacarme fut ahurissant mais rien n'avait bougé en haut.

- Vous êtes monté voir?

- Oui, mais pas jusqu'en haut….confessa Ewen.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne saurais pas trop vous expliquer, quelque chose me retenait, impossible de monter au-delà de l'avant-dernière marche.

- Et à ce niveau, qu'avez-vous vu devant vous?

Le jeune homme réfléchissait douloureusement. La réponse à cette question simple n'était pas si évidente, tout à coup.

- Ben…je ne sais plus trop…les marchandises non répertoriées. Je suppose.

- Vous supposez? Je ne saisis pas bien ce que vous voulez dire. Est-ce que vous seriez incapable de dire précisément ce que vous avez vu à l'étage?

- C'est exactement ça, je m'en souviens plus. Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soyez pas, Ewen.

Gwen se leva sur un énième sourire de réconfort et s'éloigna du groupe. Ewen avait vécu la même expérience qu'elle, lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée dans la penderie. Et Ianto aussi. Il avait été incapable de décrire l'espace vide mais lourd qui surplombait le niveau 0 du magasin.

Owen se trouvait quelque part entre ces deux mondes.

- Ianto , du nouveau? Ici, pas grand-chose, hélas.

- J'ai trouvé Owen !

- C'est vrai? Où est-il? Il va bien? Comment on va le sortir de là?

- Regarde dehors, Gwen. D'ici un petit quart d'heure, il sera libre.

Gwen sortit de la brasserie, sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer auprès des trois employés de chez Harvey's, et arrivée sur le trottoir, elle contempla avec bonheur et un sourire radieux la parade des camions de pompiers et des pros du bâtiment qui s'agitait à l'entrée de la bijouterie. Le bruit assourdissant et les nuages de poussière qui enveloppaient la rue toute la remplirent de joie.

Owen était sauvé !

- Gwen?

- Oui mon cher Ianto?

- Nous avons quasiment démoli le mur à l'étage…

La voix de Ianto chevrotait, bizarrement.

- Qu'y -a-t-il, Ianto?

La voix de Gwen tressaillit. Subitement.

- J'aimerais te répondre, hésita Ianto.

- Accouche !

- Il n'y a rien ici. Pas d'Owen, rien de tangible, comme dans la penderie. Tu te souviens?

- Ianto, c'est quoi encore cette merde?

- Calme-toi, Gwen. J'ai communiqué avec lui. Avec le Owen de la bijouterie. Il n'est plus coincé dans le temps, il évolue dans notre propre ligne de temps. C'est un bon signe, tu ne crois pas?

La rage et le ras-le-bol d'entendre les platitudes lénifiantes du teaboy la mirent en furie. Ianto, aussi puissant qu'un sédatif, et lisse comme une peau de bébé.

- Ianto, tu vas m'écouter attentivement ! Tu vas retourner au Hub et aider Tosh à trouver une solution fissa ! On est trop de 2 ici, vu qu'on ne sait pas du tout ce qu'on doit faire, et Tosh ne peut pas s'en sortir toute seule. Je vais rester à ta place à la bijouterie. Je préviens les employés et j'arrive. C'est compris?

- Compris.

Ianto coupa net la communication. Gwen envoya les deux vendeuses et le jeune homme dans une des ambulances garées rue St-Mary, puis elle se dirigea vers la bijouterie.

Elle ne pouvait plus communiquer avec Owen depuis que ce dernier avait été coincé dans le temps, la veille au soir, et cela l'énervait prodigieusement. Pourquoi Ianto arrivait-il encore à parler à Owen et pas elle? Pourquoi prenait-il des décisions sans l'en informer et pourquoi jouait-il à Jack, la pondération en moins? C'est vrai quoi? Jack n'aurait jamais pensé à utiliser de pauvres et respectables agents de police comme béliers de fortune. Quitte à les sacrifier !

Ianto se comportait bizarrement, se dit-elle, depuis que Jack était parti et que la Faille avait fini de s'amuser avec l'équipe, en leur expédiant des weevils adolescents et avinés à capturer. Depuis la veille, la Faille était passé au cran supérieur. Et le test de probation ricochait sur chacun de leurs actes.

Un tremblement tellurique quasi imperceptible aux oreilles non affûtées d'un civil quelconque la transit de stupeur. Ce qu'elle redouta alors se déroula instantanément. Une masse volatile noire et informe s'échappa avec fracas de l'entrée de la bijouterie en emportant sur son passage à peu près tout : badauds, vitrine cassée, porte et chambranle en bois , bijoux , filets de sécurité et …camions et bulldozers !

La Grande Faucheuse? S'exclama Gwen, soufflée au sol et la bouche pleine de terre.

Des cris, des hurlements, des sirènes, des mégaphones, des larsen…les oreilles de la jeune femme eurent leur compte.

Du gris, un ciel voilé derrière une couche toxique et irrespirable. D'une noirceur indescriptible. Un vent de fumée vivante, comme habitée et féroce. Balayant tout sur sa descente aux Enfers. Les grands yeux de Gwen furent aveuglés par ce prélude à la Mort.

Elle perdit connaissance à quelques pas du cataclysme.

_Dans la bijouterie Harvey's._

Ianto avait été aux premières loges lorsque la Faille avait encore fait des siennes. Quand le premier pompier avait posé le pied dans la pièce, une fois le mur démoli, Ianto avait compté mentalement le nombre de secondes qui s'étaient écoulées avant que les choses ne se gâtent. Rapide et réglé comme un métronome, Ianto avait aussitôt obligé l'homme du feu à faire demi tour et rejoindre les collègues restés en bas. Il savait les conséquences d'un ébranlement de la Faille et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de mêler un civil à ce phénomène top secret.

Avec une équipe tronquée, et pas par le bon bout, le Retcon allait s'avérer très utile mais en auraient-ils assez avant que Jack ne revienne? S'il revenait?

Ianto profita de l'agitation surréaliste qui succéda à l'ouverture de la Faille pour prendre le taureau par les cornes et plonger une bonne fois pour toutes, et ce en dépit des ordres de Gwen, dans la brèche inter-dimensionnelle.

Il ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir quoi faire. De ne pas savoir où était son ami. Il en avait ras-le-bol des grands airs de Gwen et de Tosh qui n'arrivait à rien. Marre de barboter dans l'inconnu sans aucune aide, sans explication cohérente, sans but. Sans Jack.

N'ayant aucune réponse de Gwen via les ondes, Ianto supposa qu'elle était occupée à ramener le calme à l'extérieur. Elle en avait pour un moment, se dit-il, amusé. Il avança prudemment mais d'un pas décidé dans la pièce assiégée par cet ennemi invisible et redoutable. Il appela Owen de toutes ses forces. Il examina chaque coin et recoin de la pièce avec son scanner. L'objet était pris de sifflements et de bips interminables. Ianto le rangea, l'air convaincu. Il était en plein dans la Faille, la misère totale. Soudain, à travers les sirènes et les cris, il entendit dans son oreillette la voix de son ami. L'affaire se corsait. Qui allait bien pouvoir les sauver à présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux enfermés dans un monde parallèle?

- Ianto? C'est toi?

- Affirmatif. Je n'ai pas pu résister, je suis bloqué avec toi.

- Quoi? Tu me fais marcher? Où es-tu sombre crétin?

- Heureux de t'entendre moi aussi, Owen. Je suis à l'étage de la bijouterie. La Faille s'est encore manifestée à ce niveau. Quelle heure as-tu?

- C'est pas vrai? Tu me prends pour une horloge ou quoi?

- Réponds, s'il te plait.

- 13h10.

- Parfait. Tu es le bon Owen.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as à répéter que je suis le bon Owen! Tu en connais un mauvais? Ça m'étonnerait.

- Ok, je vais tout te dire. Quand on était à la bijouterie hier soir, la Faille s'est ouverte et nous avons été emportés je ne sais où. Seulement si j'ai réussi à sortir de la brèche indemne, tu n'as pas eu cette chance. Et tu es resté bloqué dans le temps au moment de l'ouverture de la Faille. Sans doute parce que tu te trouvais pile à la source de la brèche.

- Je suis au courant, va droit au but, on gagnera du temps.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Ianto sèchement. Bref, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tu as aussi traversé la brèche, dans une autre dimension et que tu es resté bloqué dans les murs , après l'effondrement du plafond, quelque part entre la bijouterie et la brasserie qui se trouve à côté.

- Quoi?

- Eh oui, il y a deux Owen dans ces murs. J'ai d'abord pu communiquer avec le Owen coincé dans l'effondrement, qui est en mauvaise posture car il doit déjà manquer d'air. Et en revenant à la bijouterie, au cœur de la Faille, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu me suis?

- De loin mais continue, je te vais te rattraper.

- Donc, avec Tosh et Gwen , on a déduit que le vrai Owen, celui qu'il nous fallait sauver, était celui de la bijouterie. L'autre Owen est au courant, il n'est pas d'accord avec nos conclusions mais à trois contre un, il ne peut rien empêcher.

Un silence de mort ponctua le récit du jeune homme.

- Owen? Les trois personnes qui étaient avec toi sont sauves.

- Quelles personnes?

- Les employés de la bijouterie, rétorqua Ianto, étonné.

Un nouveau silence.

- Owen?

- Ok, Ianto. Il faut que je te dise un truc, un détail mais je pense qu'il a son importance. Je suis le Owen qui se trouve entre quatre murs de béton et qui manque sévèrement d'oxygène. Je suis le mauvais Owen, comme vous dites. Désolé.

- Quoi? Tu me charries?

- Laisse tomber. Dégage d'ici et occupe-toi des rescapés. Pour moi c'est mort.

- Hors de question, Owen ! Si tu es le mauvais Owen, tu sais que quatre hommes ont disparu en tentant de défoncer le mur de la brasserie qui te retiennent prisonnier. Tu veux les laisser tomber?

- Vous ne les avez toujours pas retrouvés? S'étonna le médecin.

- Non, puisque si on les retrouve, on te retrouve !

- Fait chier !

- Owen, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

- Prier Saint-Jack !

- C'est pas drôle !

- Mais c'était pas le but. Oubliez-moi et faites le maximum pour retrouver ces quatre malheureux. Le risque de vouloir à tout prix sauver un Owen, peu importe lequel, est trop grand et pourrait entraîner des réactions catastrophiques. Si, en revanche, vous faites abstraction de moi, en vous servant de la Faille, vous finirez par les faire revenir. Pas vrai?

- Tu veux qu'on te sacrifie?

- Absolument. Il n'y a pas d'autre alternative. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- Je n'en reviens pas. C'est toi qui me dit de ne rien tenter de risqué pour te sauver alors que tu as ouvert la Faille pour que ta petite amie te revienne. Tu as ouvert la Faille en dépit des conséquences que tu connaissais parfaitement et qui auraient pu éradiquer la race humaine ! Tu n'as pas oublié?

- Nooon, je n'ai pas oublié mais à présent je sais ce que ça coûte de jouer avec le feu ! L'envie de jouer avec les allumettes m'est passée, je te le jure ! On apprend toujours de ses erreurs. Et dis, c'est quand même toi qui nous as donné le mot de passe, non? Rhéa Silva !

- Mais je n'ai pas tiré sur Jack à bout portant et à plusieurs reprises.

Ianto était en colère et sa voix se voilait de rage, de rancune.

- Je suis médecin, Ianto. Et contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, je ne suis pas stupide. Les nombreuses fois où j'ai vu Jack guérir de ses blessures ont fini par me convaincre que ce type n'était pas comme nous. Une plaie qui cicatrise toute seule dans la minute qui suit son apparition, si tu veux mon avis de médecin, je trouve ça louche, et pas catholique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire? Que tu savais que Jack était immortel? Je ne te crois pas! Tu n'aurais jamais pu garder un tel secret !

- Immortel, peut-être pas. Mais je l'ai vu, on l'a tous vu, sauf toi qui gisais dans la nasse, quand ta copine en ferraille l'a électrocuté en cinq secondes. Il s'est relevé deux fois ! Ce type n'est pas normal. Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, je suis médecin, c'est contre ma vocation.

- Mais tu l'a tué !

- Ok. Je l'ai un peu tué, bon, c'est de l'histoire ancienne…

- Soit, on en reparlera mais je refuse de te le laisser mourir.

- Ah, tu joues les redresseurs de torts mais fais gaffe, Ianto, tu n'es pas cohérent !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda le jeune homme vexé.

- Tu n'as pas non plus hésité à me tirer dessus quand j'ai ouvert la Faille pour sauver Jack et Tosh. Pour sauver notre patron, aussi pas normal soit-il et Tosh, notre amie. Et à présent tu refuses de me sacrifier pour sauver l'Humanité? Tu m'expliques?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer, Owen, et tu le sais !

- Cette discussion est fertile Ianto, faut avancer !

- Je voulais juste t'empêcher de faire la plus grosse ânerie de ta vie…

- Sauver Jack et Tosh, c'était une ânerie?

- Non, sacrifier l'Humanité, ne joue pas les candides !

- Je ne suis pas candide, je suis lucide. Sauver nos amis était la seule chose qui comptait pour moi à ce moment là.

- Et sauver ta copine, en passant.

- Oui, et alors? Excuse-moi d'avoir une vie sentimentale! Tu as aussi failli à ton devoir en cachant ta ferraille sous la Base !

Ianto sentit le sang lui monter à la tête. Entendre parler de Lisa de cette façon lui fit perdre ses bonnes manières.

- Va au diable, Owen!

- Quand tu auras fini de compter les points pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus fautif, tu reviendras m'asticoter. Pour l'instant, concentre-toi sur ta mission.

Owen coupa la communication. Ianto, ulcéré, ne le relança pas. Cette franche discussion à bâtons rompus l'avait vidé. Owen n'avait pas totalement tort mais il n'était pas blanc bleu non plus. Pas plus que lui-même, s'avoua Ianto, laminé de l'intérieur. Cependant il se sentait soulagé. Ils avaient réussi à crever l'abcès qui les empoisonnait depuis cette fameuse rixe où l'équipe avait fait corps contre un seul homme, leur chef. L'incident était clos. Et malgré le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait encore à l'égard d'Owen, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser agoniser dans sa prison lugubre.

Il contacta Tosh.

- Tosh, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Enfin, Ianto. Je cherche à te joindre depuis une heure. J'ai une excellente nouvelle, moi. Toi d'abord, fit la jeune femme.

- Très bien. Je n'arrive plus à joindre Owen, celui de la bijouterie. Je viens de parler à l'autre alors que je suis en plein dans la Faille.

- Quoi? Tu es coincé? Comment est-ce possible? S'exclama Tosh, paniquée.

- Je t'expliquerai. On n'a pas le temps. C'est quoi ta bonne nouvelle?

- On a retrouvé les quatre hommes. Quand la Faille s'est mise en activité ils se sont retrouvés dans la gaine d'aération, la même que tu as prise pour atterrir dans la brasserie. Ils sont sonnés mais sains et saufs.

- Magnifique ! Maintenant que les civils sont tous hors de danger, on va pouvoir concentrer nos efforts pour sauver Owen.

- Pour « vous » sauver, Ianto.

- En effet, j'oubliais ce détail. Comment faire? La Faille est toujours en action ici, on a peut-être une chance?

- Certainement Ianto. Où est Gwen? Je n'arrive pas à la joindre.

- Probablement à l'extérieur de la bijouterie. Depuis l'ouverture de la Faille, elle doit avoir fort à faire. Mais il faudrait qu'elle rentre à la Base pour te donner un coup de main. Le temps presse.

- Tu ne peux pas la joindre puisque tu es dans la Faille, mon dieu, mais comment faire?

- En effet, j'avais aussi oublié ce détail, répéta Ianto, penaud. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de foncer dans le piège ?

- Inutile de culpabiliser, Ianto. On va trouver un moyen. Je suis certaine que cette gaine d'aération est le lien direct entre les deux mondes ouverts par la Faille. Il faut qu'Owen la trouve aussi et avec l'énergie accumulée depuis l'impact initial ce sera un jeu d'enfant de le ramener parmi nous. Et toi avec!

- Tu as raison, Tosh.

- Attends, Ianto. J'ai Gwen !

Le jeune homme sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine.

- Ianto, Gwen est à l'extérieur. Elle utilise une fréquence cibi de la police. Je lui ai dit où tu étais et que tu avais perdu le contact avec Owen. Un instant.

Ianto attendit avec un mal fou. Rongé par la curiosité et impatient de rentrer à la Base, tous ensemble.

- Ianto, regarde au dessus de toi. Vers le plafond.

- Il n'y a plus de plafond, Tosh, lui rappela Ianto, amusé.

- Il y a quoi? Gwen me dit que c'est indescriptible, tu me confirmes?

- Je te confirme.

- Parfait. Reste où tu es surtout, au milieu de la pièce. Dès que la Faille se manifeste tu seras logiquement envoyé au même endroit qu'Owen.

- Quel Owen? Demanda le jeune homme entre rire et angoisse.

- Aucune idée. C'est le charme de travailler à Torchwood, non?

- Un des charmes, en effet.

- Tu as raison, Ianto. Surtout ne pas oublier notre Capitaine.

- Ce n'est pas du tout à lui que je pensais, se défendit bien maladroitement le jeune homme.

Il entendit un petit rire de farfadet dans son oreillette et réprima un juron.

- Gwen rentre à la Base. Reprit Tosh. Un peu de patience et tout sera fini, d'accord?

- D'accord.

Ianto coupa la liaison et se sentit très seul et, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette mission , étrangement impuissant.

- Ianto?

- Owen? Qu'y a-t-il?

- Quelle heure as-tu?

- C'est une blague?

- Non, réponds.

-13H26. Pourquoi?

- Ouf, c'est bon, je suis en phase. Je suis dans la bijouterie. Les pompiers sont arrivés?

Le sang glacé dans les veines, Ianto retint son souffle.

Il avait retrouvé les deux Owen, mais pris comme eux dans la Faille, et sans solution miracle en vue, la situation virait de mal en pis.


	5. Il faut sauver Owen !

_Un big Merci à ma super beta **Evalyre**, et à tous mes lecteurs(rices). Et merci à Owen pour ses bons mots et à Ianto (car faut toujours remercier Ianto ^^^)_

* * *

Tétanisé et désemparé, Ianto ne répondit pas. Owen hurla dans son oreille.

- Ianto Jones ! Où sont les beaux pompiers que tu m'avais promis ?

Ianto sourit malgré l'horreur de la situation.

- Calme-toi, Owen Harper. Tu n'as pas vu les pompiers car à priori tu étais encore occupé à faire autre chose mais ils ont bien démoli le mur qui bloquait l'accès à l'étage. D'ailleurs, dit-il en hésitant une seconde, je me trouve actuellement à cet étage, je t'expliquerai plus tard.

- Ouais , je faisais une partie de golf en vous attendant, abruti ! Mais… la Faille s'est refermée? Demanda un Owen soudain pris d'angoisse.

- Non, non. Rassure-toi, elle est drôlement active et c'est ça qui va nous sauver.

- Pourquoi tu parles comme Jack? Il t'a donné de ses nouvelles?

- N'importe quoi, bien sûr que non. Je cherche juste à garder le moral.

- Bien. Quelle est la suite des évènements, jeune scarabée à qui il ne reste plus que les crochets?

- Il faut d'abord que je te dise qu'il se passe quelque chose de totalement impossible, d'insensé et que je ne m'explique pas.

- Oh c'est pas vrai? Vraiment? Je suis tout étonné…

- Je vous ai eus en contact quasiment en même temps et ça, ce n'est juste pas possible !

- Vous?

- Owen et…toi, rappelle-toi ! Il y a deux Owen ..

- Ah bon?

- Bon sang, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, fit Ianto, énervé.

- Je sais ça. Je m'étonne du fait que tu nous aies eus ensemble. Tu as raison, ça sent mauvais.

- Je contacte Tosh et Gwen. Surtout reste où tu es, Owen, ok?

- Oui maman. Promis, je sors pas de ce blocus !

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans le cerveau échauffé de Ianto. Que faire à présent? Qui sauver? Comment être sauvé? Que faisait Tosh à ne rien découvrir qui puisse les tirer d'affaire? Pourquoi était-il le seul à pouvoir communiquer avec Owen?

- Tosh?

- Oui, Ianto.

- Du nouveau?

- Peut-être, mais…

La jeune femme hésitait.

- Quoi?

- Tu es toujours en relation avec les deux Owen?

- Oui mais comment le sais-tu?

- Peu importe. Ianto, tu es le seul capable de dénouer cette situation. L'enjeu est grand, je ne te cache pas. Tu dois prendre seul la décision. Celle de choisir le bon Owen.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

- Parce que tu as traversé la Faille en même temps que lui et c'est ce qui explique pourquoi tu peux lui parler et pas nous. Tu comprends, tu es depuis hier soir dans un résidu de la Faille. Il va falloir en sortir très vite avant que tu ne sois envoyé dans l'inconnu pour toujours. Comme Owen.

- Comment faire? S'inquiéta Ianto, affolé. Comment sortir?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, Ianto. La Faille est en perpétuel mouvement dans ces murs, on peut utiliser son énergie négative pour inverser le processus. Gwen est déjà en place, prête à activer tous nos ordinateurs.

- Alors quel est le problème?

- C'est Owen. Maintenant que tous les civils sont hors de danger, Owen doit être sauvé le plus vite possible mais si on se trompe de bonhomme, …les deux Owen seraient…Et toi aussi peut-être.

- Ok, Tosh, s'empressa de dire le jeune homme qui entendait déjà le déchirement dans la voix de son amie. Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles, je vais vous ramener votre Owen. Le seul, le vrai, l'unique.

Lui-même avait du mal à croire à sa promesse, mais avec un peu de chance, et pas mal de veine, il devrait réussir. Après tout, il avait une chance sur deux de se tromper.

Il s'assit en tailleur en plein milieu de la pièce, au dessus de ce qui restait du plafond. Il suivait à la lettre les instructions de Tosh. Puis il rassembla ses esprits et résuma la situation.

Owen avait traversé la Faille, en deux espaces différents. Lui-même avait déambulé sans le savoir de la bijouterie à la brasserie avec un résidu de Faille à ses trousses. Le premier Owen avec lequel il avait pu parler était bloqué entre quatre murs. Le second jouait apparemment avec les allumettes que le premier Owen avait juré d'avoir abandonnées. Ianto secoua la tête. Quel sac de nœuds! Il se consola comme il put en se disant qu'il avait sans doute bien fait de plonger dans la Faille puisque celle-ci le collait déjà au train.

Les deux Owen étaient proches l'un de l'autre. C'était en soi inquiétant. Mais ils étaient aussi proches de Ianto. Ce qui était risqué. Si ce dernier pénétrait dans l'espace du mauvais Owen, ils seraient tous les trois fichus. Tous les deux, rectifia le jeune homme. Non, tous les trois!

Ianto frappa son poing sur le sol en parquet. La douleur le soulagea de la migraine qui commençait à gagner sa cervelle.

Il pensa à Jack mais se ravisa aussitôt. Penser à Jack ne le faisait jamais progresser intellectuellement. Charnellement c'était différent.

- Ianto?

La voix d'Owen semblait venir d'outre-tombe.

- Ianto, je crois avoir trouvé la solution.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Devine !

- Je t'écoute. Attends une minute, qui es-tu?

- Owen Harper.

- Pas le temps de plaisanter, Owen. Lequel es-tu?

- Le seul, le seul Owen. Celui qui a une folle envie de jouer à la poupée rousse de chez Harvey's..

- Ok tu es celui qui peut bouger.

- Si on veut. Je n'ai pas non plus l'envergure d'un flamant rose.

- Non mais tu en as la silhouette.

- Très drôle. Je croyais qu'on n'avait pas le temps pour les blagues?

- Ok, Owen. Quelle est ton idée?

- On va bouger le maximum en gardant le contact direct, toi et moi. Lorsque nos ondes commenceront à saturer, cela signifiera que nous nous rapprochons l'un de l'autre.

- Et alors? Demanda Ianto, perplexe.

- Alors, on tentera d'entrer en collision tous les deux pour attendre ensemble le bon vouloir de la Faille qui nous ramènera à la maison. Pas mal, non?

Ianto soupira.

- Owen, tu oublies Owen. L'autre Owen.

- Mais c'est moi ! L'autre est coincé dans le temps, il est perdu. Mais ce n'est qu'une idée de moi. Le vrai Owen c'est moi, bordel !

- Qui peut le confirmer? Osa Ianto.

- Mais ce n'est pas poss…

- Owen, je ne sais absolument pas lequel de…vous je dois sauver.

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis, tu sauras lequel !

- Bon, je te fais confiance. De toute façon, a-t-on vraiment le choix? Se dit Ianto, plus pour lui que pour Owen.

- Ok. Pour l'instant la liaison entre nous est bonne. Pour une fois…Il faut que l'on fasse crépiter la tension qu'il y a entre nous le plus fort possible. Pour cela il faut bouger. Trouver l'impact zéro de la Faille, sa source. Son point G, si tu préfère. Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grand, jeune novice. Je suis en train de marcher à vive allure. Fais pareil.

- Tu marches où? Demanda Ianto sans réagir à l'allusion sexuelle.

- Dans la bijouterie, cette blague!

- Je comprends pourquoi c'est ce Owen qui a trouvé cette solution de bouger. L'autre ne le peut pas.

- Oh mais c'est drôle ça. Tu te bouges?

- Oui je marche, comme toi.

- Attends, tu entends? J'ai de la fioriture de mon côté, et toi?

- Rien.

- Merde! Continue de marcher.

- Owen, sans vouloir te vexer, je doute que ton truc fonctionne. Et c'est risqué de vouloir entrer dans l'espace personnel de l'autre, en pleine Faille, non?

- T'inquiète pas pour ça! Tu as de la marge avant d'entrer dans mon espace personnel. C'est un terme psychanalytique, n'utilise pas de mot qui te dépasse, veux-tu?

- Et ça veut dire?

- Cela implique que l'on tombe nez à nez !

- Ah bon? Tu es sûr?

- C'est le moment de pérorer, tu crois? S'énerva le médecin qui se délectait d'avoir le dessus sur le jeune homme.

- Bon…

Le silence remplaça la leçon de sémantique. Ianto faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en ruine.

- Si tu boudes, ce sera difficile de juger de la qualité de notre relation, dit Owen.

- Je ne relève même pas.

- Tu n'es pas marrant, Ianto.

- Non. Pas quand je cherche à sauver notre peau.

- C'est quoi ça?

- Quoi? ...Owen?

Ianto s'arrêta de marcher et colla sa main à son oreille pour réduire les bruits extérieurs.

- …

- Owen?

- Oui, Ianto je t'entends. Alors?

Un doute terrifiant s'immisça dans la chair de Ianto. La liaison avait hoqueté. Un millième de nanoseconde mais elle avait hoqueté.

- Tu es…où? Demanda Ianto, soucieux de la réponse.

- Au même endroit depuis hier soir. Dans les murs, et résigné. Je voulais savoir si tu avais réussi à te sortir de là.

- Owen, on va sortir tous les deux d'ici. Je te le garantis. Entonna un Ianto plus bluffeur que jamais. Tosh et Gwen sont sur le qui-vive. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à se retrouver, toi et moi.

- Vaste problème…Et que fais-tu de l'autre Owen?

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit de travers?

- Owen, cela sera enfantin de sortir d'ici par la Faille. Mais j'ai un gros problème : j'ignore comment le résoudre. Je dois choisir le bon Owen, sinon tu réalises la catastrophe?

- Et ton instinct te dit que c'est l'autre? Il ne t'a sûrement pas vexé en te parlant de Lisa comme je l'ai fait. Je te demande pardon, Ianto. Je suis à cran, faut me comprendre…

- Tu cherches à faire quoi? A gagner mon approbation pour que je te choisisse? Tenta de plaisanter Ianto, ému par les excuses du médecin.

- Touché! Rétorqua Owen en riant faiblement.

- Owen, c'est horrible, comment savoir ? Je suis complètement perdu.

- Fie-toi à ton instinct. C'est la seule solution.

- Je suis réceptionniste, Owen, je n'ai pas d'instinct.

- Mais si ! Allez, Ianto, fonce !

- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! Hurla le jeune homme, à bout de nerfs.

- Allez, Ianto! Insista Owen, toujours sans force.

- Ok !

Ianto Jones se releva, prit une profonde inspiration et grimpa sur un monticule de béton pour se rapprocher du plafond rempli de néant. Il cessa de réfléchir, ni même de penser, il donna libre court et quartier libre à son corps. Et fonça droit vers l'inconnu. Une chance sur deux, se répéta-t-il, alors que sa tête atteignait les hauteurs de la pièce détruite.

Au Hub

Les deux jeunes femmes, rongées par l'angoisse, étaient prêtes à faire marcher les machines dès que Ianto leur donnerait le feu vert. Elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rivés sur le gros bouton rouge.

Dans les décombres.

Il faisait noir. Ianto tâtonna devant lui pour deviner l'endroit quand une voix le fit bondir.

- C'est toi?

- Owen?

- Oui, je suis là, à ta droite. Je continue de parler pour te guider, ok?

Ianto marcha rapidement, les bras toujours tendus vers l'avant. Il avait hâte de pouvoir toucher son ami. Mais plus il avançait, plus la voix s'éloignait.

- Owen, j'avance et ta voix recule. Comment veux-tu? Quel Owen es-tu?

- Je te laisse trouver.

- C'est pas drôle, Owen !

- Je sais.

- Je n'y comprends rien. Tosh? Tosh !

- Oui, Ianto je te reçois. Alors?

- Je suis dans le noir complet et Owen est là mais il s'éloigne quand j'avance vers lui. Je fais quoi?

- Tu as trouvé lequel?

- Il ne veut pas me le dire. Il s'amuse.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Toujours. Pas lui.

- Owen, tête de mule, réponds !

- Tosh, cria Owen, de plus en plus loin. C'est toi? Je t'entends !

- Owen où es-tu? Cria tosh.

- Dans la bijouterie, c'est moi le seul et unique Owen, je lui ai dit et répété!

- Ianto, tu as entendu? C'est le Owen de la bijouterie. C'est lui qu'il faut garder !

- Mais j'ai tellement parlé avec l'autre ! Lâcha Ianto, se rappelant de la vive discussion qu'il avait eue avec le premier. Une discussion saine bien que difficile.

Ianto ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser derrière eux. Pas après cette franche explication qui allait les aider à renouer des liens plus chaleureux.

- Ianto, il faut agir maintenant ! Le supplia Tosh.

- D'accord, d'accord, Tosh. Je ne bouge plus. Owen reste où tu es. Les filles vont faire le nécessaire et nous sortir de ce merdier.

- Ok, Tosh, Gwen, à vous de jouer.

- D'accord, Owen, je suis si contente de t'entendre.

- Moi aussi, Tosh.

La Faille s'activa d'elle-même, avant que les jeunes femmes ne puissent enclencher le processus d'inversion. Ianto bascula sur le côté et tomba sur les genoux. Il appela Owen mais n'eut aucune réponse. Il sentit son cœur se soulever et fut pris de nausées.

Un bourdonnement de 1000 décibels au moins le terrassa et l'envoya tutoyer Morphée. Avec une force centrifuge mille fois plus grande que celle des montagnes russes de Disneyworld. Il n'y avait jamais été mais était certain de son jugement. Avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, Ianto avait senti ses entrailles tambouriner sous sa peau ! Il vivait son dernier quart d'heure…Perdu dans une dimension inconnue et fatale.

Mais Morphée n'avait pas la voix d'Owen. Morphée n'avait pas de voix. Alors si les cris qu'il entendit à travers le voile de l'inconscience étaient réels, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu' à ce fieffé collègue. Cependant, Ianto ne distingua pas un broque de ce que son ami hurlait. Une vague allusion à un mur qui s'écroule, puis un mot qui ressemblait à la « Faille », ou était-ce « ferraille »?. Et des cris, encore des cris…

Un « schtoump » fracassa ses oreilles déjà mises à mal. Ianto avait mal à la gorge, mal aux yeux et mal au derrière. Quand il refit surface, quelque part dans le noir absolu, il reconnut pourtant les lieux. Le lieu. La gaine d'aération. Tosh avait vu juste. Brillante Tosh. Une masse venait de s'abattre sur ses fesses. Comme un taureau qui fonce sur le rouge. D'où le choc au derrière.

- Owen?

- Désolé, on est où?

- Dans la gaine d'aération, tout va bien. C'est le chemin vers la sortie. On va atterrir dans la brasserie Parker, si on arrive à avancer. Tu veux bien reculer, s'il te plait?

- Oui, désolé. Il fait un de ces froids ici, tu avances ou quoi?

- Ce n'est pas évident, crois-moi. Je suis déjà passé par là.

- Je te pousserais bien au cul mais tu risques de bien le prendre alors je vais m'abstenir.

- Ravi de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton humour désopilant.

- Avance ou je te rentre dedans ! Ah, je me servirais bien de ta queue pour accélérer les choses…

- Quoi ? Hurla Ianto, figé et sidéré.

Le rire gras derrière lui le raidit davantage.

- Ben oui. Rappelle-toi, je suis un lien Google. Et tu m'as sorti de mon trou, tu es donc ma petite souris. Souris, ordi…Je peux te cliquer, les souris ont une longue queue, parfois plus longue que le corps . Ça fait envie pas vrai?

- Owen, tu es …pfff…Sans commentaire.

- Allez, rabat-joie ! Dépêche-toi ! Je vais hurler si je ne sors pas d'ici très vite.

- Ok. Mais garde tes blagues pourries.

- Tsss….

Les deux jeunes gens rampèrent jusqu'à la petite trappe et furent soulagés de poser le pied dans la fameuse brasserie. Ianto aida Owen à sortir de la trappe et le serra dans ses bras. Malgré les protestations du médecin, Ianto continua de le serrer chaudement en riant.

- C'est bon, ne t'excite pas trop, Ianto!

- Comment ça va? Tu te sens comment? S'enquit le jeune gallois tout sourire.

- Bien , je vais bien, je te remercie. Pour tout. Répondit le médecin, pudiquement.

- Tu étais dans la bijouterie , avec les deux femmes et le jeune homme?

Owen fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais plus..

-Arrête Owen, c'est pas marrant.

- Je t'assure. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais en effet, je crois que c'est là que j'étais. Forcément.

- Tu te souviens de la poupée rousse?

- La poupée russe? Ah si, la jolie vendeuse, quel canon ! Gironde juste ce qu'il faut et…bref. Alors c'est bon, on est tirés d'affaire?

- Yep.

- Tout le monde est sain et sauf?

- Yep.

Ianto était aux anges.

- J'y crois pas! Tu m'as sauvé la vie?

- Yep. A charge de revanche.

- Pas du tout! Tu m'as déjà tiré dessus. On est quitte. Rouspéta Owen, faussement contrarié.

- Ok. Tu vois qu'on peut s'en sortir sans Jack.

- Avec de la chance oui. Mais je persiste à dire qu'on ne va pas faire de vieux os s'il ne revient pas.

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis, Owen. On est capables et on vient de le prouver. Je m'étonne de t'entendre louer les qualités de Jack, je l'avoue.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça? Toi qui le suis comme son ombre!

- C'est faux. Je vous suis tous à la trace, c'est mon job! Se défendit Ianto, offusqué.

- Comme tu veux. Mais moi je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Jack est notre patron, et il le restera.

- Oui mais…qu'y a-t-il, Tosh?

- Ianto, vous êtes saufs. Dieu soit loué !

- Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Tosh. C'est ton génie qui nous a sauvé.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de le répéter à qui de droit, d'accord? Fit-elle en riant.

- Oui, il sera fier de toi.

- Allez, Gwen va vous rejoindre pour remettre de l'ordre à la bijouterie. Il y a foule là-bas. Dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre les choses au clair.

- A vos ordres.

Ianto et Owen sortirent de la brasserie, épuisés mais heureux et libres.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris, dit Owen tout en marchant vers la foule, il y a un Owen qui est emmuré vivant quelque part dans ces locaux et on doit le laisser agoniser et s'asphyxier?

- Exactement.

- C'est tout de même bizarre…Et tu as parlé avec lui? Tout ce temps?

- Yep.

- Que t'a-t-il raconté de beau?

Ianto haussa les épaules, un peu gêné.

- Rien de palpitant.

- Ah…

Ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la boutique de luxe, toujours gardée par un peloton de policiers. La rue entière était noire de monde. Ils durent jouer des coudes pour approcher le pas de porte dont il ne restait presque rien, un souffle venu des enfers avait dévasté la place. Des camions de pompiers et des carcasses de voitures étaient entassés à quelques mètres de là, au milieu de la rue.

- Je vais parlementer avec ces crétins de flics, fit Owen décidé. Toi, tu te charges de la ferraille, Ok?

- De quoi? Demanda Ianto, estomaqué par le mot qui lui avait secoué les entrailles.

- Fais le ménage, Ianto, lui répondit le médecin en lui désignant les voitures à moitié cramées. C'est ton rayon, non? Personne ne doit approcher le site, ok?

Ianto le fixa, incertain. Owen avait les yeux qui brillaient d'un éclat étrange. Il lui adressa un sourire satisfait et disparut dans la boutique. Le jeune gallois marcha à reculons vers la rue, perdu dans des pensées contradictoires. Pourquoi Owen avait-il parlé de ferraille? Aurait-il sauvé le Owen qui lui avait parlé de Lisa, et de ses erreurs? Celui avec lequel il avait remis les compteurs à zéro?

Avec Owen, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Ianto chassa cette drôle d'idée. Il était impossible que les deux Owen aient pu exister dans le même espace temps. Le médecin s'était en quelque sorte dupliqué. Normal qu'il ait utilisé le même langage outrancier et blessant. C'était un seul et même individu qui avait parlé à Ianto. Avec ses mots à lui. Et en dépit de sa leçon de jargon psychologique. Psychotique oui, pensa Ianto, amusé. Il n'en restait pas moins désespérément affligeant de grossièretés.

Ianto s'occupa donc de la ferraille, et Gwen ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Elle lui donna un coup de main, en s'occupant d'aller divertir les agents de police flanqués autour des carcasses de voitures. Soudain elle aperçut la jeune vendeuse Louise et le stagiaire Ewen qu'elle croyait partis pour l'hôpital depuis longtemps.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient en train de boire un café chaud, assis à l'arrière d'une des ambulances qui avaient échappé au souffle exterminateur. Elle avait été soulagée de savoir que personne dans l'assistance n'avait été sévèrement blessé et en avait fait part à Ianto qui s'était réjoui de la bonne nouvelle.

- Ianto, je vais voir la vendeuse de la bijouterie et le jeune Ewen pour m'assurer qu'ils vont bien. Ok? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Après tournée générale de retcon, c'est moi qui régale !

- La vendeuse? Elle est rousse, non? Demanda Ianto en se relevant.

- Oui, et alors? Fit la jeune femme, surprise.

- Préviens Owen. Il a eu le béguin pour elle, lui rétorqua-t-il, d'un air désinvolte.

- Ok, je vais lui dire.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était assombri. Ianto aurait-il frappé là où le bats blesse? Il pensait que leur relation était termine depuis longtemps mais avec ces deux énergumènes, rien n'était moins sûr. Lui voulait uniquement en avoir le cœur net quant à ses doutes sur Owen. Lequel avait-il récupéré? Il faillit s'écorcher le poignet avec un reste de rétroviseur pulvérisé, lorsqu'il vit le médecin ressortir de la boutique et marcher dans sa direction. Ianto lui cria, sans bouger.

- Owen, ta vendeuse est là-bas ! Avec Gwen !

- Quelle vendeuse?

- La rousse. Tu l'as déjà oubliée?

Owen stoppa net, à mi-chemin entre Ianto et Gwen. Il l'aperçut en train de parler à deux jeunes personnes et son visage s'illumina. Ianto ne le quittait pas des yeux. Owen lui décocha un clin d'oeil et s'en fut vers Louise.

Ianto poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se serait giflé d'avoir tant cogité dans le vide. Il avait le bon Owen sous les yeux. Il se remit au travail, apaisé, et pensant à tout ce qu'il aurait à raconter à Jack. Maudit Jack qui lui manquait tellement. Gwen avait Rhys - elle avait tous les hommes qu'elle voulait, ou presque tous- Owen allait avoir Louise. Cela coulait de source rien qu'à les voir discuter. Et lui, Ianto Jones, n'avait personne. Pour le moment. Car dans un futur proche, espérait-il, le jeune homme aurait droit à un menu de premier choix, sitôt que le menu en question daignerait revenir. Ianto était fatigué de baigner seul dans ses fantasmes, il avait hâte de rentrer à la base. Qui sait? Peut-être que la table de maître était déjà dressée? Anxieuse de le voir s'y installer.

Gwen le fit sursauter en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Elle vit fatalement le sourire niais sur son visage coloré mais son regard trahissait une inquiétude profonde qui fit écho dans la poitrine du jeune Gallois.

- Ianto, c'est bizarre. Owen…

- Quoi? S'entendit-il répondre, nerveusement.

- Je délire sûrement mais…

- Mais quoi?

Ianto sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Il n'arrête pas de dire que…

- Que quoi? Bon sang Gwen, dis-moi!

- Que…Jack lui manque…

- Quoi?

Gwen secouait la tête, incrédule.

- Il faut le ramener à la base le plus vite possible. Je crois qu'il nous fait une commotion cérébrale!

Ianto se força à sourire. Commotion ou déprime, le mystère Owen Harper restait entier.

Épilogue.

Tard dans la nuit, Ianto n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il s'était aménagé un petit coin repos à la base. Tosh leur avait expliqué de mille façons sa version des évènements mais aucune ne parvint à convaincre le jeune homme. Selon elle, les réminiscences de ses conversations avec Ianto n'avaient rien d'inquiétant. C'était Owen, celui que tous côtoyaient et qui dérapait bien souvent. Et c'est pour cela qu'ils l'aimaient aussi. Pour son impulsif caractère de cochon de tête de mule libidineuse !

Et son courage, son abnégation face à l'inévitable. Owen Harper avait décidé de se sacrifier ! Seul, sans un chef pivot et fédérateur pour le tempérer, mais aussi pour le provoquer sainement, Owen avait peut-être perdu le goût de vivre?

Ianto avait noté noir sur blanc dans son carnet intime les zones d'ombres qui flottaient sur l'étrange dématérialisation corporelle du fringant médecin. Puis il s'était allongé sur le sofa, tout habillé, pour attendre un sommeil réparateur qui hélas ne venait pas.

Après tout, lui aussi avait eu une attitude changée durant cette mission. Il sourit en imaginant ce que les autres allaient dire à Jack. « Il parlait comme toi, il agissait comme si c'était lui le chef.. » etc…Personne ne dirait à Jack la vérité, cependant. Lui seul savait pourquoi il s'était subitement transformé en meneur d'hommes arbitraire et efficace. Jack comprendrait. Jack savait. Jack…

Mais chaque chose en son temps.

La main dans la poche de son pantalon, Ianto sentit le métal froid d'un anneau relativement massif. Or certifié. Une alliance de toute beauté. Et pour pas cher. Elle lui irait à ravir.

Ianto avait toujours eu un compas dans l'œil.

* * *

Reviews pliz ^^

FIN FINALE


End file.
